The Twins of Peace
by Mary Jane Parker
Summary: The summer before Harry Potter and co?s 5th year Remus helps Sirius retrieve his twin children who will to bring peace between demons and mortals. deals with Willow and Spike in the begining. Buffy and Scoobies to come. xover with Harry Potter. 1st chap i
1. Piper and Adrian

The Twins of Peace

Author: Cajun Chick411 (Cajun_chick411@hotmail.com)

Submitted:

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Spoilers: All four books and up to the end of Season six of BuffytVS

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling or Joss Whedon so I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of the characters pertaining the series. Adrian, Piper, and Hayden are mine.

Keywords: 5th year, Watcher, prophecy, MWPP, Spike

Summary: The summer before Harry and co's 5th year Remus helps Sirius retrieve his twin children from the states whom are part of a prophecy to bring peace between two peoples. Remus and their protector watch over them for the summer, keeping them out of trouble until school starts. But when a new History or Magic teacher hands out a yearlong assignment trouble ensues for the twins. Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover

Authors Note: I hope you like it. The story's set after the season 6 finale of Buffy and the summer before the 5th book. It travels from there. The 'official' Scoobies probably won't play a big part here just the rouge ones. Though the gang might show up at the end. Please leave a review 

::Prologue::

"…And you can finish the chapter on England's role in World War Two as well. Don't forget, your papers are due next Wednesday!"

The homework announcement was met with a groan, but this was nothing new to Remus Lupin. He laughed to himself as his hearing picked up several choice phrases that students chose to exchange about him. He could only laugh about such things because he'd been guilty of them when he was fourteen.

Remus focused on the one remaining girl in the classroom. She sat in the back glaring through him, tapping her foot on the ground in impatience. Her lips were pursed into the thinnest line possible. 'Women must be taught that in the womb.' Remus thought, remembering the looks some of his past students, namely one Hermione Granger, could bestow on people. 

"Piper," Remus addressed the girl kindly. "Up to the front please."

Piper fixed a glare on him, but grudgingly moved up to the second row of desks. "I've got work in thirty minutes." She said tonelessly. "I need to get outa here."

"And we need to talk." Said Remus, perching himself on his desk. He reached back into a drawer and pulled out five-stapled papers. They were typed, and Piper recognized it as her last essay. "You got an A on this."

Piper sighed. "This is a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, and you know that. The problem is that this essay is from three months ago, and we've had four since then; six in total this semester. You've done two."

Her gaze wavered and she went back to staring through her teacher. "I've been busy."

Remus opened the essay he was holding and scanned the pages. "The pattern I've seen is that you work above and beyond expectations for some assignments and then ignore others. Piper this doesn't work. You're getting a B- in this class and that's only because of the two tests we've had. If I didn't give tests you'd be getting a D."

"Am I supposed to thank you for the tests?" Piper asked sarcastically, forgetting whom she was talking with. 

"No, Piper, I don't expect that." Remus ignored the sarcastic jab. "I just want you to know that you can't coast through everything like you do here."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Remus almost shot out something he would've regretted but caught himself in time. Instead he took a breath and spoke to the fresh student once more. "Would you like to make up the essays?"

Piper shrugged. "Doesn't make any difference to me."

She had a lot of her father in her, Remus decided. In ways that was a good thing to have; the smarts, the talent, but Piper seemed to be harnessing the darker side. "Miss. Black." Remus said suddenly. Piper jumped, looking at Remus like he'd lost it. "Please try to inhibit you father's temper until you encounter a situation when you really need it."

"What?" The girl made a confused face, and then frowned at Remus. "Look, Mr. Lupin, you've lectured me and as usual it's gone in one ear and out the other, but you don't need to start taking jabs at me about my familial relations, ok? My last name is Rayner; you've only been teaching me ten months, you should know that. I don't care if you're done or not, but I'm leaving!" Piper grabbed her blue backpack and stalked out of the room. The door slammed shut behind her and Remus sat with a bemused smile. Oh she was Padfoot's daughter all right. He was sure of it now. Her twin may have gotten their fathers looks and penchant for trouble, but she'd gotten his temper and the rest of his persona, though, Remus had to say, she took sarcasm to the next level. One just had to sit in class with her to see that…

KLUNK!

Remus turned on his desk, a hand over his now rapidly beating heart. He glanced at the window where he'd though the noise had come from. A large black thing was batting at the window. It took Remus a few seconds to recognize his best friend, but once he did he went and hurriedly opened the window to let him in.

The dog climbed quickly through the window, shook himself, and then disappeared with a distant pop. In its place stood a tall dark haired man, who was currently grinning at the teacher sitting on the desk.

"You kept my daughter for detention?" The man raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Sirius your daughter has no work ethic." Remus replied waving the essay. "She's incredibly smart, but she doesn't care." 

Sirius grinned again. "So she's me."

"Unfortunately yes." Remus rolled his eyes. "She just doesn't have the jokester complex in her, now Adrian on the other hand…he put rubber bands around all of the kitchen sink hoses this afternoon. The kitchen was soaking wet and lunch was delayed an hour."

"Was he caught?"

"Of course not." Said Remus. "It's in his blood."

Sirius nodded. "I don't suppose you've met my nephew?"

"I wasn't aware he'd graduated yet." 

"Four years ago Moony. He lives around here somewhere. I think he knows Piper and Adrian." Said Sirius thoughtfully.

Remus chewed his lip. "So you're going to talk to them? Tell them everything?"

"I was planning to. They have to know." Said Sirius seriously. "Remember…?"

"Right, right." Remus said nodding. "They work in the parents café everyday after school. We'll see if we can't sneak you in there. Apropos I think it's called…" 

*~*

The Twins of Peace- Chapter One: Discovery

If you ask me The Apropos Café is a pretty odd name for a restaurant, but y'know no one did ask me, so I've never said a word about my parent's choice of names. Apropos means appropriate, so really the place is called The Appropriate Café. They've never been good at name choosing; I mean really, just look at the names of their kids and you can guess that. We've got Prudence, Constance, and Faithful. I thank god that my brother and I were named already when they adopted us. Mom's pregnant again and they're already searching for another name with a moral.

Do I sound kind of evil? I'm a bitter fourteen year old, or so I've been told by the guidance counselor, my teachers, my parents, my friends, my brother…the list goes on. I don't consider myself mean or bitter, I consider myself honest, though I'm glad I didn't get stuck with the name. I don't like to soften the world for people just to make them feel better. If you're ticking me off, I tell you; if I don't like your outfit, I'll tell you; if I think you're a bitch, I'll tell you. I speak the hard truth because my brother and I've experienced up close. Our natural parents died when we were babies. We didn't find this piece of information out until about a year ago; it took a damn lot of eavesdropping to find out too. And get this; we're not even sure if it's true! I personally don't think mom and dad were ever planning on telling us. No one softened the world up for us, why should I do it for you? My brother's a little more gentle than I am, but he's still mean when he wants to be. 

Despite my honest streak I have a lot of close friends. They aren't subject to my honesty as much as others are, others being random people at school and people who try to make polite conversation with me on the street. I usually attempt to inhibit my mouth while I work at Apropos. I've been lectured many times about how telling customers that their shirts are ugly or their shoes look like crap (I only said that one once and it was true, Constance agreed with me but she's to shy to say anything). I've been working hard on my false smile and my high sickeningly cheerful 'hi how are you doing' voice. If I had the choice, I'd quit working at Apropos and head on up to the Hot Topic in the Livingston Mall and apply for a job there. They pay more. Parents seem to think when kids work at a family business they can pay them less than minimum wage. I'm pretty sure there's a law against that somewhere in the New Jersey books.

What I can't believe is that we're about to have a sixth child in our family. I protested when they first thought about adding a new family member, but all that got me was a lecture on the birds and the bees and how I'm to young to date. When mom announced she was pregnant I grumbled, when she started to show I locked myself in my room, when they started to ask for my advice on names I gave _them_ a lecture. I just wanted to know why Constance, Prudence, Faithful, Adrian, and I weren't enough. What more could they want? Prudence is the sweet one in the family, Constance is the shy one, Faithful's too wild for her own good, Adrian excels at sports, and I'm brutally honest, and we're all smart, so that can't be what they're looking for! I fail to see the logic in this pregnancy, especially since they supposedly couldn't have any more kids after Prudence.

Adrian and I were adopted when we were both one. Mom and dad already had Constance (she was two) and Prudence (she was one) but the doctors told them that they wouldn't be able to have any more kids. This was in mid 1980. A month later they decided they wanted to adopt a child. They waited almost a year and in late 1981 twins, Adrian and I, became available. We were over in England, but by January 1982 we were comfortably situated in America. Then about fifteen months later mom discovered that she was pregnant despite the doctor's insistence that it couldn't happen. That's when Faithful arrived. Mom is forty-one years old. Now it's 1996 and she's pregnant again. Before our little eavesdropping tricks we never even suspected being adopted. We share raven black hair with Prudence and dad and we both have dark blue eyes that are very similar to Faithful's. The only things we ever found weird that we didn't have moral names and Adrian and I have two each. I'm Piper Leandra and Adrian is Adrian James. People usually call me Piper but if they're tight with me I might let Lee-Lee slip. I wouldn't recommend trying it though. With Adrian you have to call him Adrian or some variation of it like AJ. He always says that when people add the James to his name he feels odd, like it shouldn't be coming from them.

One word to describe me would be tomboy. I'm not skinny, but not fat, and totally flat chested. The only thing I really like is my hair; long, shiny, black, and you'd be able to see the whole me…if I didn't purposely hide it from the world every morning when I get dressed. Normal attire for me are cargo pants that can hide sixteen wheelers in each leg, a baggy tee shirt with a charming message, my trusty black high tops, and my army camouflage bucket hat which I partially hide my hair in. I dress like this be firstly it's down right comfortable, secondly because so does Adrian and it means we can get shopping done in one trip, and thirdly because it helps keep the stares off me in the hall at school and it makes me have to earn the grades I get in math and language arts classes. The teachers in those classes are both males who give A's to the prettiest and most dimwitted girls in the room. So dressing this way solves many different problems. Other than hair and eyes Adrian and I don't look like twins. But the bond is defiantly there. Basically that just means we know we're brother and sister and nothing can changed that. 

Like I said, Adrian and I are both dark haired and blue eyed. Adrian wears his hair shoulder length and ties it back into a loose ponytail when he wants it out of his face. You don't see longhaired boys in our town very much so it gives him an air of uniqueness that a lot of people I know lack. Ever so often he lets it get shaggy looking in a bout of laziness and he ends up looking like some sort of dog. A lot of the girls in school have crushes on him because of his supposed 'dark good looks'. I heard them giggling about these looks once and told them they sounded like characters out of some trashy romance novel and they needed to stop. Now I'm not denying that my brother is good looking, he is- I'll give him that, but the way girls fall over him is gross. Adrian's nicer than me too. Actually what I should say is that he doesn't share his view of the world _with_ the world as I do. That makes him a much better people person than I am. In fact, at Apropos people tend to look at the counter before entering the shop. If I'm there they wait until the shifts switch, but if Adrian or one of our sisters is there they'll walk right in. 

*~*

"Lee-Lee can you go handle the register?" 

"Don't call me Lee-Lee!" I growled. Prudence, or Prue as we call her, simply rolled her eyes. She was accustomed to my tempers. I grabbed a clean apron from the rack in the back and headed out to the counter trying to put a nice smile on my face. It hadn't been a good day. I'd fought with a teacher, lunch was lousy, I was swamped with homework and now Prue was calling me Lee-Lee. Wonderful, just wonderful. 

"And turn that shirt over!" Prue yelled from the back. I laughed at that. My shirt sweetly said 'I am not _a_ bitch; I am _the_ bitch, and that is _Ms._ Bitch to _you_!' The principal at school had asked me to turn it inside out as well. If I wasn't going to listen to him, I wasn't going to listen Prue. Besides, these were adults I was about to be waiting on. They were mature enough to handle it.

Adrian was standing at one of the cash registers smiling politely and giving some one their changed. His hair needed combing; he was getting the doggish look again. I told him so when I reached the second register.

"Thanks Piper." He answered sarcastically. "You're looking well too."

I just smiled while adjusting my apron. I was trying to get the front part down low enough so that everyone could see read my message loud and clear. It took a bit of effort but I managed. I was upright again in time to watch someone approach the counter. The woman looked at me first, well looked at my shirt, hesitated, and moved over to Adrian.

"Hey I have a better fashion sense than you, that's for sure." I muttered quickly. "Forty year olds should not wear tube tops. Oh wait, I'm sorry, you're about to go stand on a street corner aren't you. Well then, that explains that."

There was a sharp throb in my shin as Adrian kicked me. He plays soccer and it hurts to be kicked by him. The woman was giving me a sour look as she was handed her change and her coffee. I gave her a small mock salute as she turned to go back outside. 

I glanced over at my brother "Oh don't look so worried!" I said nonchalantly. "She's in here everyday! You never see her 'cause you're always at soccer. We're not going to loose her as a patron just because of me. And besides, she should know that she looks like a slut by now. I've been telling her subtly everyday. Did you see her shoes, and that top? Those are hooker clothes! And god, she's old and flabby anyway."

He rubbed his forehead in exasperation. I knew he wouldn't say anything because he was thinking exactly the same thing about the woman. Don't ask how I knew that. I don't know; it's a twin thing. We were both on duty until six o' clock, meaning we still had two hours of serving to do. Adrian got the most work, mostly because of my shirt, so finally I decided to leave the register and go around and check on people at the various tables and couches. Adrian glared at me when he realized I was leaving him with a gigantic line of customers; I gave him a look of fake pity and pointed to the words on my shirt. Then I hurried through the restaurants front door so I could check on the outdoor seating first.

The cafes out door section isn't used much until late July when it gets really sunny and warm out, but this year New Jersey was having an unusually incredibly hot and dry June. The outside pavilion was filled to the brim. Some one had turned on the mist sprinklers so it wasn't too bad to be walking around in the throngs of people. It was slow going though. I wanted to head to the back and make my way to the front.

"Is there anything you need Sir?" I finally reached the first table in the back. The man I addressed was reading and usually I wouldn't have disturbed him but whatever he was drinking was almost gone. I did give myself brownie points; my fake smile and high-pitched 'may I help you' voice were perfect.

He put his book down, and looked at me. I jumped. It would be just my luck that out of all the cafes in South Orange, Mr. Lupin would pick this one. I kept my face neutral and waited to see what he'd say. "Piper. Pleasant surprise."

"Yeah." I grumbled, my sales pitch voice was gone. "Wonderful."

There was a soft whine from underneath his table. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and pulled the tablecloth back slightly. I was met with the largest black dog I'd ever seen in my life. Or he would've been the largest if he hadn't been practically rail thin.

"I'd call animal services if they weren't the most incompetent people in town." I said raising my eyebrows. "Pets aren't allowed here, but before you take him out I feel the need to give him a bone or something. I usually don't feel sorry for animals and if I do it's a very loud message that you need to take better care of him."

My teacher gave a wry grin. "I just took him from a shelter. They didn't feed him much there."

"That much is obvious." I said dryly. "Stay here. We're severing steak as the special tonight. There'll be a T-bone in the kitchen somewhere."

Before he could object I left, heading back indoors. There was a long line at the counter and Adrian gave me a withering look when he spotted me. 

"I'll take over." I said moving behind the counter. "Our social studies teacher is sitting in the very back of the pavilion. Can you grab a bone or some scraps of meat from the kitchen and bring them out to him?"

Adrian was glad to be relieved of his register duty so he didn't question my odd request. I did here him muttering something about how girls were crazy, as he moved back towards the kitchen. With the message on my shirt showing clearly, I turned to face my happy customers. I am disappointed to say that, when they saw me, no one left the line.

*~*

Adrian didn't come to relieve me of my post until about an hour later. The afternoon rush had basically subsided then so I scooped up two bowls of ice cream, chocolate for me and coffee for him, and we sat down on two of the many plush velour chairs that decorated Apropos. I dug into my ice cream at first, but then I had to stop when I noticed Adrian giving me a look of scrutiny. 

"What?" I asked scowling.

"Oh god Piper. You're going to tell me you didn't feel it?" He matched my scowl perfectly.

"What?" I inquired once more. My brother could be very cryptic at times.

Adrian sighed. "That weird feeling of déjà-vu."

"Adrian you get your 'feelings' every time some one calls you James." I reminded him. "What was it this time?" I tried not to sound sarcastic, but it was hard. Adrian got 'feelings' often. It could be at just the littlest things like words or names. It's why we can't call him James. He shudders involuntarily every time anyone does. And I noticed once that his eyes cloud up for a split second. I know that you can't easily fake something like that, so something must really affect him, but it's hard not to be skeptical.

"Our teacher." He said it like it should've been obvious. "The one with the dog. When I was talking to him I got like a…I don't know exactly what it was, but I almost blacked out."

My jaw dropped. "You almost fainted? I can't believe I missed that one."

"This isn't funny."

"I'm sorry." I said. "But you can't blame me for being skeptical, I mean really…deja-vu? You see the guy everyday third period. Has this happened before?"

"No, not exactly." Adrian admitted, gulping down some ice cream. He stopped suddenly. "The dog's name was Snuffles."

"He named the dog Snuffles?" I shook my head in disbelief. "There are millions of comments I could make about that, but I'm not going to say a word. Anyway, if he almost made you faint, why'd you stay?"

He shrugged. "Well, first he's our teacher, and second he's nice."

"I'm sure that's what people say about the people who mug them as well." I looked at him critically. "Hmm…I know I've already told you, but you're looking awfully doggish. Moms gonna be chasing you with the scissors."

"I like it this way." He shook his head causing his hair to fly wildly about. 

"What brought this on?"

"Just a feeling." Adrian flashed me a smile, before jumping off his chair to empty his dish in the sink. I continued eating ice cream and picked up a random magazine. All was peaceful in The Apropos Café for the next half hour. There were a few scattered customers, whom I handled with minimal trouble, but then _she_ walked in.

"Adrian!" 

I groaned when I recognized Tatiana's voice. It's always so happy and up beat. Makes me want to hurt her. Tatiana is my brother's girl friend and I have yet to find what he sees in her. She's tall, and skinny with limp blond hair and she thinks she's all that because her 'daddy' is a banker and she travels to Europe all the time. My friends and I wonder why she doesn't just stay there. Tatiana hates me and I return the sentiment with full emotion. So I accidentally dropped a gallon of orange paint on her in seventh grade. Hey, accidents happen. Just because she was wearing that five hundred dollar outfit that night doesn't mean I had it in for her.

"Hello Piper." She said formally, looking at my baggy pants with disdain. I've never quite figured out how she managed to hate them whenever I wore them, but whenever anyone else wore them she smile and kindly compliment them. If it were a guy, mainly Adrian, she'd look ready to drool. "Still ever the grunge bitch I see, wearing your brothers clothes."

"Ms." I said simply

Tatiana didn't have the sense to read my shirt and she just looked confused. "Stupid too. Where's your brother?"

"In the back." I glared at her. "Unfortunately for the both of us you can't go back there, so I'm stuck with you. ADRIAN!" I yelled loudly. "Your _date_ is here."

She gave me one of her sugary sweet smiles. "Thank you Lee-Lee."

I through down my magazine. "Do not call me-" 

A loud crash coming from the kitchens interrupted me. I turned from Tatiana and looked at the door to the kitchen. I couldn't see anything suspicious from my vantage point, so I left Tatiana (hoping she wouldn't rob our cash registers) and hurried to the back. 

I found Adrian looking almost shell shocked. Hundreds of broken ceramic pieces were scattered at the floor by his feet. It appeared as if he'd dropped a tray of coffee filled mugs. A pool of brown liquid was seeping along the wooden floor. Mom was gonna kill him. Adrian was standing almost completely still. He only blinked. At first I didn't see what he was staring at, but when I followed his eyes I too became stunned.

Now, you have to understand, it wasn't the fact that there was a strange man sitting at the kitchen island that scared me. I could deal with that with a right hook to the jaw. It was who he was, or better said, who he wasn't, that scared me out of my wits. At first I thought it was Adrian. I really did. The guy looked just like him. Same eyes, face, they even shared the doggish hair look. If the stranger had been standing they might've been the same height. Six feet. He was skinnier, and his eyes, though they were brilliant dark blue, held shadows that Adrian had only when he got his feelings. 

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over me like a giant tidal wave. I felt my eyes watering as I looked at Adrian. He was holding his stomach making a face. The chocolate ice cream was threatening to rebel but then the sickness passed on a quickly as it'd come. My twin recovered at the same second I did, but I think it left his brain a little rattled, because Adrian proceeded to hug the man sitting across from us. And his hug was received warmly; the man grabbed him and squeezed like Adrian was a lifeline.

"Dad." Adrian murmured, still holding the man.

I gave him my best wide-eyed stunned look. Adrian had defiantly lost it. "A-Adr…AJ!" I finally sputtered. I couldn't say his whole name. "Are you crazy?!"

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that Pips." He tried to smooth over the situation using his special nickname for me. It wasn't working. 

I yelled, almost forgetting the other man and that Tatiana was up front. "I felt that alright. Now if you could tell me what it was that would be great."

"You didn't see anything?" Adrian shuddered. "Those things were awful…all silvery and… dark."

I turned to the man and gave him a fierce look. "What did you do to him?"

"I guess he inherited my ability for uncalled premonitions and visions." The man shrugged, then smiled a bit. "I like your shirt by the way."

I didn't know exactly how to respond to that. For one he'd said inherited. Inherited. That would mean that what my semi-crazy (I say semi because since he's my bro I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt) brother had just said would have to be true. This could turn out to be one heck of a conversation.

"Adrian I think you need to sit down." I pulled out a chair and forced him into it. He had to close his eyes for a moment and even when he opened them again he still looked dizzy and sick. "Now, could one of you please explain what's going on? You," I pointed to the stranger. "Are lucky AJ seems to trust you, or I'd be calling to cops about now."

Adrian looked up at me with almost sad eyes. "You can't call the cops on him Piper. He's our father!"

"And you are smoking weed or snorting coke!" I shot back.

"Ask him!"

I growled deeply in my throat and simply said. "Explain."

The man looked up. "He's telling the truth."

It was my turn to sit down now. His voice urged me to believe him and it was working. I felt sick again as I dropped onto the chair. Adrian gave a small but triumphant grin as he watched my face come alive with realization. I almost smiled back at him, but then…

"Oh my god! Sirius Black!" shrieked Tatiana's shrill and recognizable voice.

The three of us whipped around. Tatiana stood there pointing a long and perfectly manicured finger at us. For the next few minutes pandemonium ensued in our kitchen. First Tatiana came running forward spraying something, which I could only assumed was mace, all around. Adrian pulled me off of the chair and on to the ground.

"You idiot!" I screamed at her, all the while struggling out of my brother's grip. "You're spraying mace in a freakin' kitchen! People eat outa this stuff!"

But as suddenly as she'd come storming in everything stopped. I heard a dull thump and looked up. Tatiana was lying ridged on the floor. Her arms were straight at her waist and her legs seemed to be stuck together. She was obviously having trouble moving her mouth as all the noise she was making came out in little squeaks. The man claiming to be our father was standing over her pointing a long stick in her direction.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what'd you do to her?" I asked just a little worriedly.

"A simple body bind charm." Sirius said shrugging. "She'll be able to walk again in about twelve hours."

"Ch-charm?" I stuttered.

Adrian shrugged just like Sirius had. Oh god, they were so much alike it was scary. "Dad's a wizard." Adrian said in a very matter-o-fact voice. "So am I. You're a witch." 

I decided to give Adrian one more chance to reclaim his sanity, so I gave my brother my worst and deadliest glare. "Listen, if you're going to resort to name calling I've been called worse than a bitch and you know that."

"He said witch Piper." Sirius said

Ok, we'd deal with that later. "Why was she so scared of you?"

"You know how Tatiana travels in Europe a lot?" Adrian started.

I rolled my eyes. "The girl never ceases to remind me."

"She spent the summer in England a few years ago right around the time dad escaped from jail."

"You escaped from jail!" I said breathing heavily. Sirius nodded. "I was only going to call the local cops before, but now I guess I should call the state troopers and the INS." 

"No!" Adrian shouted as I reached for the phone. "He was framed. He's innocent, and you were all ready to give him scraps from the kitchen earlier."

Sirius grinned. "I never did thank you for that."

"That was a dog…" On the word dog my voice faded. And then to add more to my astonishment a small pop sounded and Sirius disappeared. In his place there stood a thin black dog. The same black dog that had been on the pavilion earlier.

I guess that was the final straw for me. I turned and ran from the kitchen, stumbling over Tatiana's body on the way. Her moans of pain had no effect on me as I ran out of The Apropos Café, and away from my father and brother.

* * *


	2. Hayden and Hogwarts

Chapter Two

Across the street from my parents café is a very small bookstore. In fact it's so small it can only hold about seven people comfortably at a time. I've been going over to hang out with the owner Hayden since I turned ten and he opened it. Hayden's in his early twenties… I think. I've never asked. He skipped college and moved into the apartment above the store when his grandfather, who owned the store before, died. I wandered over one day just after he'd reopened the place. I'd heard drums coming from the second floor so I went over to investigate. We've been friends ever since. I help him unload shipments and stuff, but I also go over whenever I'm upset. 

I happened to be very upset at the moment.

Tears were streaming down my face when I pushed open the door to the shop. They were silent tears, as I was winded from dodging cars to get across the street. Hayden wasn't sitting at the front counter so I sat my self on the desk to wait. I tried to work all of the tears out of my system; I didn't want Hayden to see me crying. I hated when people saw me crying, for me it's downright embarrassing.

Soon Hayden came walking in. He was toting two cardboard boxes and struggling under their weight. I gave my eyes one last wipe and jumped down from the desk. Hayden sighed heavily as I relieved him of one box. I almost fell under the weight of the box but somehow managed to stay up.

"That can go over there." Hayden instructed.

I grunted a feeble response and heaved the box onto the small table. A few books fell out of the stuffed box and I scrambled around to catch them.

"So what brings you here?" I heard along with the thump of books being set down.

I hesitated before answering. What was I to say? I didn't want to lie exactly, but as much as I loved Hayden I wasn't going to go into detail with the events that had just been put forth in our kitchen. "Just a little messed up right now, that's all. Adrian's being odd again and then there's this sixth kid thing."

"Adrian's being odd?" Hayden came back into view. He rubbed the dust out of his hair before sitting on a spare stool. 

"Yeah and he's still going out with that flake." I thought about Tatiana, wondering if Adrian had moved her after my flight from the kitchen.

Hayden thought for a second. "The one who you dropped orange paint on at the dance after you'd seen Carrie five times?"

"That one, yup." A slight smile came to my face. "So, do you need any help around here?"

His face brightened. "There are still a few boxes in the back. Could you bring in some? I'll be back in a minute to help."

I nodded. It always takes me a few minutes to get through to the back of his shop. The shelves are so dusty so I have to stop and sneeze occasionally. Hayden specializes in used books and the books he gets are always dusty, so he doesn't dust much any more. It kind of adds to the bookish atmosphere though.

Boxes were stacked high at the back door. I spent a few minutes sifting through the boxes to see if there was anything that looked interesting. Then it longer to find a light box I could carry easily. It took too long.

When I finally had a box I was sure I wouldn't drop I turned to go back to the main portion of the store. I took one step and then I was grabbed. I dropped the box to the floor with a clang, and struggled in the grip of my captor. Instinctively, I opened my mouth to scream but sleek, cool hand clamped over my mouth. I tried biting but it was like biting steel. I almost chipped my front teeth.

"Kid, don't try anything." The person holding me said. He had a high, wavering sort of voice. "I'm letting go of your mouth. You're going to turn around and walk out quietly, or you're getting an unforgivable." I felt something being poked in between my shoulder blades, and the metal hand being removed.

"Hayden!" I cried. "Help me! There's-"

I heard the punch before I felt it. The metal arm made direct contact with my jaw and sent me sprawling. My vision was blurry, but I heard footsteps, Hayden's voice, and a faint, but distinct bark. There was a flash of blue light shooting towards me. I rolled to my right once and felt my head come in contact with some sort of sharp edge. It wasn't the blow to the head or the punch in the jaw that made me black out. It was the blue light. I think, or maybe it was all three.

*~*

I was _cold_, shivering like mad. My teeth chattered, and I could feel the goose bumps on my skin. Skin…oh God! My eyes flew open and swept thoroughly over my body. I was clothed in only red boxers and my black sports bra. This registered as not good. The longer I kept my eyes opened the more my head hurt, I noticed as I took in my surroundings and quickly recapped what I remembered. I knew I'd been knocked out in the back of Hayden's store, so where was I now. Had he taken me to the local hospital? It sure looked like it. I was sitting in a bed with white sheets, a fluffy comforter (which I promptly pulled up over my cold, bare shoulders), and three pillows that some one had arrange behind my head while I'd been asleep. I couldn't see the whole room, because I seemed to be in my own little section. There were white curtains on each side of me and a little wooden table and chairs next to my bed. On the table was a porciline bowl filled with fruit. My stomach was calling out to me, so I greedily took a bright red apple. But as I opened my mouth pain shot through my jaw. The pain pulled up the vivid memory of being punched in the jaw with a metal arm. I tenderly felt my mouth , moaning as little pinpricks of pain erupted all over.

"You're awake!"

I jumped as I recognized Hayden's voice. He'd entered my makeshift room silently. Behind him Adrian was poking his head almost shyly through the curtain. I ignored the pain and managed a small smile for the both of them. "I just woke up." Oh, talking hurt! "That guy punched me really hard."

"It wasn't only the punch." Said Hayden. "You hit your head on one of my metal store boxes and you got hexed pretty badly. We were afraid you were going to…" He trailed off.

"Die." Adrian finished bluntly. "It was touch and go for a while."

"F-for awhile." I said slowly, massaging my jaw. "How long is 'for awhile'?"

Adrian and Hayden both looked uneasy. "Four weeks." Hayden said finally.

"A month?" I let full disbelief bleed into my voice. "You mean it's…July, now?"

"July 10th." Hayden confirmed, then he looked down at his feet and muttered something quickly. "AndPiperdon'tgetmad, butwe'reinEngland. WehadtobringyouoverbecauseyourdadandRemuscouldn'tgetthehexoffofyouanditwaskillingyou."

I shook my head. "Hayden I didn't understand a word of what you just said, and I'm not going to try and decipher it. I have enough of a headache already."

He took a deep breath. "Piper don't get mad, but we're in England. We had to bring you over because your dad and Remus couldn't get the hex off and it was slowly killing you."

"Please," I said in a would be controlled voice. "Explain hex, England, and killing." When they both looked confused I spoke again. "As in, where in England are we, why do you keep saying hex, and how was it killing me?"

"We're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Adrian said. "In Hayden's shop a man named Peter Pettigrew put a Bone Rotting Hex on you and it was killing you because it was destroying your bones and more importantly, your bone marrow."

"Wait, school for witchcraft and wizardry? Adrian, does that mean what you and…dad." I stumbled over the word. "were talking about before I ran out, is true?"

"There's a big 'I told you so' in order here." My brother said smugly. "Yes, it is true Pips."

I buried my face in my hands. "Oh god. Where's dad? He must think I'm such an idiot."

"Uh-uh Lee-Lee." Hayden put a hand on my shoulder. "He doesn't. Sirius had been sitting with you ever since we got here. It was small miracle that we convinced him to go with Remus last night. I was on my way to see him when you woke up."

"You know him well?"

"His sister was my mother. I'm his nephew." He said simply. I had the feeling the subject was not open for discussion. 

There was something else bothering me. "Did you catch this wizard, who'd you say, Pettigrew? Why did he go after me?"

"He got away. I was hoping to avoid this one until later, but if you must know…" Hayden's voice turned serious as he told the tale of Peter Pettigrew (with some interjections from Adrian) the Marauders, Voldemort, and Harry Potter. He only knew it from his perspective, and told me that if I wanted more detail I'd have to ask my father. But Hayden supplied enough information that by the end of the story I was extremely angry at a certain rat. I knew from experience that the world was not a soft and rosy place, but before I heard the saga of Peter I hadn't been aware that one person could ruin so many peoples lives with one secret, and that that one person could do it and feel no guilt. "He went after you," Hayden was wrapping it up. "probably because Voldemort ordered it. He might've heard Sirius was making his way to his children and thought it would be a convenient way to kill off one of Harry Potter's main sources of protection and strength. He knows it would be near impossible to take down Professor Dumbledore, so Voldemort settled for the next best thing, your father."

"So I was the bait." I mused, more to myself than to Hayden and Adrian.

"Right." Hayden sighed. "Pettigrew obviously wasn't aware that I was a wizard, or he wouldn't have come by himself. He did get away, but don't worry Lee-Lee; you're as safe as you can get at Hogwarts. Nothing will hurt you with Albus Dumbledore around. You're surrounded by some of the most talented wizards and witches in Europe." Adrian nodded in agreement as Hayden spoke ad handed me a robe which I hadn't noticed sitting on one of the chairs. "Now, if you're up to it, I'll take you out of here and down to your father. Better to do it before Madam Pomfrey comes through here. She'll kill me if she catches us."  
  


"Did anyone tell anyone back home that we were leaving?" I asked Adrian.

"No, not exactly." Adrian became very interested with a spot on the curtain. 

Hayden swung me into his arms and parted the curtain so we could leave. I had to close my eyes at the sudden burst of light in the room. The stone walls had bright sunlight shining on them coming from the wide windows on one side of the room. We'd almost made it to the door, when it swung open and three people came walking in. The first was a short woman who looked to be some where between forty and sixty. She was wearing a white uniform and I could only assume that she was the Madam Pomfrey who would kill Hayden if she saw us like we were now. The next two were men, one was obviously younger than the other, but the older one looked a lot nicer. The younger one had dark hair slicked back with a liberal amount of grease (his hair looked as if it'd been dumped in hair gel or something.). His long nose was hooked, and this sort of distorted the rest of his face (He was UGLY!). He was tall and carried himself with importance, but seemed to sneer at everyone around him except for the older wizard next to him (the guy looked as if he wanted to strangle Hayden). The nicer looking wizard who accompanied him had to be over ninety, but it didn't seem as if he felt it at all. He was smiling kindly at Adrian, Hayden, and I from behind his long white beard, and his eyes were shining and inviting.

"Hayden Murdock!" The nurse started in on us first. Her cheeks flushed, and she spoke through clenched teeth. "I know you're not taking her out of here! You of all people should know better. You turn around right now and put her back in that bed."

The greasy one gave the three of us a sweeping look of disgust as Hayden moved to turn. "It seems Mr. Murdock has not lost his disregard for authority or rules." Hayden flushed red, glaring at the man

"Poppy, Severus." The wizened wizard spoke to them gently. "I'm sure Hayden meant no harm in removing Piper from her bed. She has just awoken after all and probably wants to see her father."

"Well," Madam Pomfrey was practically dragging Hayden back over to my curtained off section. I had to grab him around the neck so I didn't fall. "Sirius can come up here, because she won't be venturing anywhere for at least another week. Her body's been through a traumatic experience. She needs care and watching, not to be gallivanting around the castle. Hayden, set her down on the bed."

Hayden dropped me gently onto the bed and Madam Pomfrey set to arranging my pillows and moving my blankets into an almost trapping position. It was then I realized she was very serious about a week's confinement to my bed. She bustled out and soon I heard her fussing over someone, whom she was claiming looked dead on his feet.

"That was Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore out there. " Adrian said quickly when the head nurse had left. "Snape's some evil incarnation of the devil, but Dumbledore's really nice."

"Why thank you Adrian." Adrian jumped guiltily as Professor Dumbledore entered the curtains. "But I'd advise you not to express that previous sentiment directly to Professor Snape. I've a feeling he'd find a way to have you serving detentions even though it's the summer." He clasped his hands together and looked to Hayden. "Have you explained everything to Piper?"

"He told me about my father and Pettigrew if that's what you mean." I said. "And why he tried to kill me. He also told me about the school and everything."

Dumbledore smiled causing his eyes to twinkle. "Good, good. Now Adrian, Piper, your names have been down in the enrollment books since you were born. You would have been invited to attend at the proper age, but certain circumstances caused me to believe that you would be safer with your adoptive parents. But this year your father and I leave it up to you two to decide if you'd like to attend in September."

"Yes!" Adrian said immediately.

The headmaster chuckled. "Piper?"

"Well yeah, of course." I said thinking. "Adrian we have to write home though before we start, or else we'll end up on 20/20 as poor kidnapped children, and," I raised my eyebrow as I remembered something else. "Someone has to shut Tatiana up."

"Sirius wiped her memory." Hayden said. "She won't say anything."

"I won't assign Remus Lupin anymore missions for the remainder of the summer." Dumbledore seemed to be thinking up quick plans as he spoke. "Since Sirius doesn't have any residence at the moment you two shall stay with Remus once Madam Pomfrey releases Piper. There's only one other full moon this summer and I'll be sure to have Sirius there that day. You'll get your school lists towards the end of August and then you'll go to Diagon Ally." He stroked beard. " Ah yes, I think we'll proceed with a private sorting ceremony so as not to cause much surprise at the opening feast. I'll wake the hat in an hour say? I'll be back then. Hayden, make sure Sirius is here." One last smile was sent our way before he was gone.

When Dumbledore came back and hour later with a battered looking hat I honestly thought Madame Pomfrey was going to give her self a major heart attack with all the fuss she put up ('Albus, I must insist that you wait! It will put so much unneeded stress on her body. That won't help the heeling in the least bit!), but Dumbledore slowly coaxed his way into the white curtained area. This was another thing Madam Pomfrey had a problem with. Adrian, Hayden, dad, Remus, and now Dumbledore were standing around my bed. 'The limit is three visitors at a time!' she had yelled. But by that time I think she had almost admitted to herself that this was a worthless battle to continue fighting.

"All you have to do is set the hat on your head." Dad said grinning. "It does the rest."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Now, let's wake it up, yes, here." He tapped the hat once with his wand and immediately the drooped point stood tall and a large rip at the base of the hat started to move.

"A bit early, isn't it?" The hat said to the headmaster. I jumped about half a foot in my bed when I heard it. "I don't have song prepared at the moment."

"Yes, that's quite alright. There's still a few months until the others come in, but it would be a great favor if you could…" The hat cut Dumbledore off.

"Say no more; just put me on a head."

"Very direct, you always have been." Dumbledore said appreciatively as he set the hat on my head. I could've done it my self but I guess Dumbledore wasn't going to risk Madam Pomfrey accusing him of causing me 'extra stress, pain, and effort'.

The hat was large and it slipped covering my eyes and nose. As I blinked in the darkness waiting for something to happen I heard a faint but audible voice talking into my ear.

"Lot's of brains!" The voice sounded excited. I realized it was the hat. "Lot's and lot's of them! Hmm…you're brave. You stick up for what you think is right and you speak your mind even when you know it'll get you into trouble. Courage too then! Slytherin? Not Hufflepuff, that's for sure. You're smart but you don't apply yourself the way the Ravenclaw house does. So Slytherin or Gryffindor? You tend not to look for power, even though you've got a lot of it. You and your brother seem to what's the word…absorb it. Being a twin has it's advantages. Especially when Sirius Black is your father! Let's see I'll say…GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was yelled out for the whole room to hear. I didn't dwell on all that the hat said, although I was curious about exactly what it had meant with those last few sentences.

Professor Dumbledore removed the hat from my face. Dad and Remus were grinning widely, almost evilly (good evilly, not bad evilly), at me as Adrian set the hat on his head. Thirty seconds later the hat yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Dumbledore slipped out of the room amidst the congratulations and thumps on the back. The rest of us talked for what had to be at least two hours, before Madame Pomfrey threw them all out and handed me a sleeping potion. Even then dad didn't leave. I fell asleep stroking course, dark fur.


	3. Vampires

*~*

The Twins of Peace- Chapter Three: Heritage

Author: Cajun Chick411 (Cajun_chick411@hotmail.com)

Submitted:

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

Spoilers: All four books and up to the end of Season six of BuffytVS

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling or Joss Whedon so I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy The Vampire Slayer or any of the characters pertaining the series. Adrian, Piper, Hayden, and Tatiana are mine.

Keywords: 5th year, Watcher, prophecy, MWPP, Spike

Summary: The summer before Harry and co's 5th year Remus helps Sirius retrieve his twin children from the states whom are prt of a prophecy to bring peace between two peoples. Remus and their protector watch over them for the summer, keeping them out of trouble until school starts. But when a new History or Magic teach hands out a year long assignment trouble ensues for the twins. Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover

Authors Note: I hope you like it. The story's set after the season 6 finale of Buffy and the summer before the 5th book. It travels from there. The 'offical' Scoobies probably won't play a big part here just the rouge ones. Though the gang might show up at the end. Please leave a review  

The day we were to leave for Remus' was the first day Madam Pomfrey let me out of the hospital wing. It was about twelve in the afternoon and we were leaving in an hour exactly, but I _had_ to see the grounds before we left. For the past week I'd only been able to see small glimpses of them through the windows of the hospital wing. I was well aware that Adrian had been frequenting Hogsmead, the village down the road, in the week I'd been awake, and to put it simply, I was jealous. I wasn't going to get to Hogsmead today, I knew that, but I wanted to breath fresh air!

Somehow I found my way down to the front doors, and finally out side. Sunlight hit me as soon as I pushed open the heavy stone door. The small cotton ball clouds in the sky weren't enough to block any light at all. My legs were still a little wobbly from being in bed for over a month, so I walked slowly down the steps, but once I was on the grass I wasn't as careful. I half walked half skipped, first around the edge of the school, then I started wandering with no destination in mind. I checked out the lake where the giant squid was lounging at the top, and I walked over to the cabin by the edge of the grounds but it appeared that nobody was there. The forest looked intriguing, but both Remus and dad had warned Adrian and I about entering it. They both claimed they'd take us in one day but I had a feeling that if I wanted to see it, I'd have to go in myself. This, though, could wait until the school year began. 

 There came a loud BANG from a clump of bushes a little ways down from the hut. As I approached the bushes slowly I could hear strident laughing coming from inside. It sounded boyish and I could see the tops two heads sticking up from inside the thicket. One had bright red hair cropped short. The other was brown dread locks that went down to the nape of the boys neck. I spotted a last red topped head bobbing around and making fervent arm motions. All three boys seemed excited.

"Lee, those're wicked!" Exclaimed one redhead. "Let's see they can be billed as…Sweet Sucking Stutterers! Feed 'em to people and they can't string together the simplest of sentences."

"Thanks." Said Lee, the boy with dreads. "Though your stuff isn't half bad y'know. Canary Creams…wish I'd thought of those. George, has it worn off yet?"

A red haired boy shook his head. "N-n-n-No." The other two laughed as he struggled to form the word. Then the stuttering boy spotted me to the side of the shrubbery. He tried to say something along the lines of 'hey look' but all that came out really was a bunch of spit.

"We want to news George, not the weather." The speech capeable redhead joked. George shook his head vigorously and pointed at me. When the other two turned to look at me I managed a feeble wave. The two red heads twins, identical. They were both of average height and looked spry. Lee was only a few inches taller than the twins. He had a lot of muscle under his dark brown skin. In front his hair fell all over his face. All three boys had a sheen of sweat across their foreheads as if they'd been working hard for awhile.

"'Lo," I said after a moment of silence. 

"Hi." Said one of the twins. "Um…get on the Express a little early did you?" He grinned.

It took me a second to realized what he meant. "No. I'm here with my father and brother. I'm leaving in a little less than a half hour."

"Oh!" Lee raised his eyebrows. "You're the one Dumbledore's been so worried over. You were in the hospital wing right?"

I blushed a bit. "Yeah. Got the bad side of a hex."

"W-w-what yea-r-r a-are y-y-ou in?" asked the stuttering one.

"I'll be starting my fifth year in September, but it'll be my first year ever at Hogwarts." I said after I got over a fit of giggles caused by the boy. "Who are you three?"

"We're seventh years." Said George. "I'm George Weasley and that's my twin Fred. He's got a bit of a speech inpediment at the moment. This is our friend Lee Jordan." Hayden had mentioned the name Weasley. I just couldn't remember in what context.

"My sisters staying at Hogwarts 'till the first term starts so we figured to join her." Said Lee. "Gets us away from our parents, escpecialy our mum's!" The trio laughed at the last comment. "So who're you? Dumbledore refused to tell us anything about Madam Pomfrey's mysterious patient."

"I'm Piper Leandra Bla…" I trailed off on my last name. Dad had said that many witches and wizards where quite nervous when they heard the surname Black. "Just call me Piper."

But the boys jaws had already dropped. "You're Sirius' daughter!" Whatever Fred had eaten had worn off. He spoke slowly still, but is voice was awed all the same. "Ron and mum told us he was doing _something_, but they didn't he was fetching his kid." Ron, I thought. Who was Ron? Then I remembered; he was one of Harry Potter's friends who'd met dad in the shrieking shack after dad had escaped Azkaban

"Kids." I corrected. "I have a twin brother. Adrian. His nephews here too." 

"You're from the states right?" George (or I thought it was George. I couldn't tell them apart now that they were both speaking properly) asked. "You sound like it."

Again I turned red. So I've got a bit of a New Jersey sort of 'ghettoish' accent. You can't really tell and it's better than sounding like Tatiana and her friends did. Like they'd just hopped out of Clueless. "I'm from England originally but Adrian and I were adopted when we were one. We've lived in New Jersey ever since." I said a little more sharply then needed. 

"Sorry." He said, noticing my sudden change in attitude. "would you like some sweets for your trip?"

Lee shook his head. "We can't just give away our stock! We've got to have some merchandise for when school starts."

"It's ok." I said quickly. I didn't fancy loosing the ability to talk. "Maybe when school begins."

"PIPER!" My name was called loudly throughout the grounds. It thought it was probably coming from the front steps but at the distance I couldn't really tell. "TIME TO GO!"

"Ah well," said the twins. "We'll see you when the term starts."  
  


"Yup," said Lee. "Been a pleasure."

"I'll see you then I guess." I said walking away towards the front of the school. "Have a good summer."    

*~*

I loved my room at Remus'. This I suppose was a good thing, seeing as I planned on spending my holidays and summers here until dad cleared his name with the ministry. And according to Dumbledore, that could take awhile, so for now I was content with Remus.

After I'd left Fred, George, and Lee I scurried around trying to find where my name had been yelled from. Finally I spotted Hayden leaning out of an infirmary window yelling for me to come up. It was then I discovered that when you're in a hurry in Hogwarts the stairs seemed to be determined to give you their worst and doors won't open no matter how hard you try. When I reached the hospital wing twenty minutes later Dad, Hayden, Remus and Adrian were waiting by the fireplace in front of Madam Pomfrey's high desk. Two trunks were sitting by Hayden's feet. He tossed a pinch of powder into the roaring fire. The already high fire soared upward and the flames turned green. With Dads help he pushed the two trunks into the fire. The trunks weren't very big looked as if Hayden should have been able to handle them himself.

"Is all our stuff in there?" Adrian asked curiously.

"Yeah," Hayden grunted pushing the trunks. "one for each of you. Let me tell you, you two have got a lot of stuff!"

When the trunks were situated in the green flames (the flames, to my surpris, did not touch the trunks at all. The simply licked around them) Remus said "Wolf's Den" loudly and clearly. There was a woosh from within the fireplace and the trunks were sucked upward like they were in a giant vacuum cleaner. 

"Your turn." Dad said to me as Remus threw some more powder into the flames. "Just step in and say Wolf's Den."

"Step in?" I said skeptically. I wrapped my arms around dad, hugging him goodbye. "You make sound like an elevator."

"In a way it is." Remus jumped into the conversation, seeing the confused look on dads face. "Just far more advanced."

Tentatively I stuck the front of my hightops into the green flames. My eyes were shut tight as I waited for third degree burns. But the canvas of my shoes was unscathed and the flames felt astonishingly cool on my foot. I put my whole leg in to convince myself, and when I felt the same coolness there I ducked into the fire and shouted "Wolf's Den."

Things around my started spinning as soon as I stated my destination. I felt myself being sucked upwards like the trunks had. Parlors of peoples homes were passing by at dizzying rates. How was I going to get out at the right one? I wasn't sure what to look for. Thankfully after about two more minutes of going through this fireplace vacuum cleaner I was thrown out into a large wooden parlor. Two trunks were sitting to the side of the fireplace so I assumed I'd been sent to the right house. The room I'd landed in was large but sparcely decorated. There was a green couch a few feet away from me and over into the corner there was what seemed to be a love seat.  A desk with quills strewn all over it stood next to a book case stuffed with scrolls and books. I was laying on an orange and red throw rug whose animal designs had taken to running around after each other after I'd landed.

"Ooof!" Announced my brothers arrival though the fire. "Why are you two on the floor?" Remus asked when he came through. And "What the…? I won't even ask." Came with Hayden when he saw us. 

"Where's dad?" I asked once everyone was standing.

"Dumbledore." Said Remus simply. "We'll take your trunks up to your rooms now." It was clear to me that we wouldn't be getting any details about dad's mission. I consoled myself with the fact that he'd be back in time for the full moon; about four weeks.

Hayden and I each grabbed one side of my trunk and Adrian and Remus did the same with his. It was slow movement but we managed to lug them up the twisty stairs of Remus' house. The second floor hallway was narrow and it took forever to get to our rooms in the back of the house. My room was first and it was with a final burst of strength that I managed to yank my trunk into the room. I set it by the bed and then flopped down with exhaustion.

*~*

Adrian woke me up two hours later at five o' clock that evening. Dinner was at seven, Adrian told me, so I hade two hours to unpack. I streached leasurly on the bed where I'd slept. It'd been comfortable even though I hadn't used the blankets. I'd just slept on top. 

"Open it would you?" I asked Adrian. I was stretching while he flipped open the brass locks.

"Hey cool!" Adrian said excitedly. "It's like mine."

I swerved around to face him. "How so?"

"It's like a giant room in the trunk. Goes about twenty feet down I think." He said examining the trunk. "Looks like Hayden cleaned out your room." Groaning, I got off of the bed and stood next to my brother. After looking into the magical trunk a while, longer Adrian climbed into the small room, and helped me get my things out.

The dresser drawers where also magically expanded, I noticed while messily stuffing my clothes in. The mirror above it let out an occasional snore that led me to believe it was similar to the many moving portraits that I'd seen at Hogwarts. The mirror stayed asleep all the while I was putting clothes away.

Adrian started tossing shoes and the one dress and skirt that I owned. I turned to the closet to put these items away, but when I pulled open the cedar door I was surprised to find the hanging rack already halfway filled. Five ocean blue and five black robes exactly my size were hanging neatly in a row. I fingered one of the blue robes , grinning. Dumbledore had asked us whether we wanted to attend Hogwarts, but he'd obviously known long before what our answer would be, and he'd told Remus to prepare. I hung my dress and skirt in the far corner, hoping never to have to wear them, then I dumped my shoes on the floor and turned back out of the closet.    

Things were popping out of the trunk one at a time and landing on my bed with less than perfect aim. I moved my CD's just as a rollerblade landed with in inches of them. I wasn't sure if Remus had electricity (or if he knew what it was for that matter) but even if he didn't I wanted my CD's kept intact for my walkman. I put them down on the vanity at a side wall next to the book shelf, and I threw the rollerblade (along with it's match) into the closet where it landed with a residing thump. Adrian tossed up my books and a few other things like my old posters, then, with my help, he hoisted himself out of the trunk.

"Did you put your things away already?" I asked him.

Adrian nodded and pointed towards the windows behind my bed. "I explored a little too." Out side day was turning to night. Gray clouds were moving towards us, further darkening the sky. From what I could see the yard expanded into forest that went on and on. To the side there was a little creek but I couldn't tell where it led or started.

"You don't want to go near it yet." Adrian said, almost reading my mind. "Remus says there's a family of Kappa's in there that he hasn't had a chance to get rid of."

"Kappas?" 

Adrian shrugged. "D'know. He didn't go into detail, just said they like human blood."

"Have you looked around the house yet?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Adrian tends to care more about the outside of a place than the inside. 

"No," He admitted. "but we don't have time now. It's time for dinner."

*~*

"I think," Remus was saying to Hayden when Adrian and I found the kitchen. "I'll have Harry and his friends stay sometime in the next few weeks."

"Is he still with that awful woman?" Hayden asked, making a face. "I remember she managed to step on me several times at Lily and James' wedding."

Remus let out a laugh. "Leandra wanted to hex Petunia all the way to China for that."

"Huh?" I said from the door where we were standing. When we'd heard Hayden and Remus talking we hadn't gone in so as not to disturb them, but I wanted to know who Leandra was.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus inquired, ushering us into the kitchen. The kitchen was smaller than the other parts of the house I'd seen. And it was cramped. Things were crammed on top of each other in here as opposed to the parlor where every thing seemed to have its place.

"I slept fine. I was pretty tired." I dug into the soup Remus set in front of me. Hungry, yes I was certainly hungry. "So, who's this Leandra?"

Hayden and Remus locked eyes for a split second before Hayden spoke. "She _was_ my mother. Sirius's sister. He named you after her and your mom. I don't think about her much." The last sentence came out harshly, and reminded me of my bitterness.

She loved you though." Remus said almost sadly. "The wedding only proved that; she was ready to kill Petunia you know. And she would've if Sirius and I hadn't stopped her. Not that Petunia didn't deserve it. I remember her excuse, 'He's just so small…"

"…like a gnat really, small and a nuisance. It's hard _not_ to trip over him." Adrian said slowly. He spoke as if the words were being fed to him one by one, and who knows, maybe they were. I dropped my spoon, and stared opened mouthed at him. Hayden had a similar reaction, but Remus just smiled. Adrian was rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. 

"We'll have to sort that out." Remus looked at Adrian's face. "Don't worry. Sirius did that all the time; finishing sentences, getting feelings, seeing things. It'll keep it under wraps after awhile if we work with it. Just stay away from Professor Trelawney when school starts. She'll have a ball if she finds out you're like your father."

"Who?" Adrian asked.

"The crackpot divination professor." Hayden said bluntly. He opened his eyes wide and said in a misty voice, "The grim, the grim! I'm so sorry dear but the glass says you are to meet your death."

Remus grinned. "I remember one time in potions when Sirius collapsed on the floor yelling something about Voldemort, Sybil was right there next to him trying to 'clear the air to let his aura sense everything it could', or some such nonsense like that. James always thought she was quite jealous of Sirius."

"And our mother?" I knew immediately that this wasn't a safe subject and shot Adrian a glare. Hayden dropped his glass, spilling water; and Remus coughed, spraying food out of his mouth. No. this wasn't a nice subject at all.

"Your mother loved you very much, and did so until the day mine killed her." Hayden's chair fell to the ground as he left the table. Seconds later the back door slammed and Hayden was gone.

*~*

Remus took Adrian and I from the kitchen into his study and left us there to go find Hayden. He promised and explination on the subject of Hayden and our mother when he returned. I felt quite bad for upsetting Hayden like that, but I was now insatiably curious. He said his mother ha killed outrs, but I also knew his mother had been dad's sister so the question was what had happened. 

The study was surprisingly large compared to the rest of the house. I had the feeling that it was magically inhanced in some way because logic pointed that Remu's house shouldn't've been able to hold that much space. I made myself comfortable at the large mahogany desk in the center of the room while Adrian collapsed in a chair by a bookshelf that took up three walls. He casually ran his fingers over the spines of a few books reading some of the titles aloud. Most were about preternatural creatures and other demons with a few spell books mixed in between. 'Interesting topics' I thought.

After about fifteen minutes of us sitting in silence the door opened and Remus along with a perturbed looking Adrian walked in. 

"Hayden I'm sorry!" I said immediately. "I didn't mean too…"

He held up a hand stopping the mords as they stuttered out of my mouth. "It's okay. It would've been explained to you sooner or later. Sooner's probably better. Knowledge is power as they say." They two men sat in arm chairs across from eachother and lapsed into silence for what seemed to be forever. They each seemed unwilling to break it.

Adrian sighed finally, tiring of unanswered questions. "We could start at the beginning."

"Right." Said Hayden slowly. "Remus?"

"Sirius met Livia right after we all graduated. She'd lived in Athens and had attended The Athena Academy of Magic for Girls. She moved to Hogsmead after finishing school and wanted to be an Auror, but she was declined because she was half vampire." Remus paused to watch our reactions. I kept my face completely stoic though inside I was beginning to be worried upon where this story was going. Adrian's eyes had clouded letting no emotion show through them but the way he chewed his tongue let me know he wasn't liking this much either. Remus took a breath to continue again. "Her mother had been bitten by a vampire obsessed with killing slayers. Your grandmother was a slayer and your mother was conceived shortly after her being bitten. It was a miricle she lived long enough to give birth to Livia, but she did, named her, then died peacefully. Livia was raised by her father who declined to tell her about her slayer mother and only her vampiric nature."

"This doesn't explain why she died." Adrian interrupted.

"I'm coming to it." Siad Remus. "Now, because of her heritage Livia found it hard to find a job in the wizarding world. After meeting Sirius and explaining her problem he brought her to me. Being a werewolf I was declined the auror job as well but I had another. I was and still am a watcher. As was your mother, and Hayden will soon be."

I blinked. "A watcher? What?"

"Later." Said Hayden finally speaking up. "This next part's important. My mum, Leandra, had some issues with vampires and other creatures she considered unnatural. She went quite mad over the fact Sirius was having children with a half vampire. She didn't raise a fuss over the wedding, she was convinced it wouldn't last, but I think children was just the vast straw for her and about a month before Lily and James died, when you two and Harry were one, she staked her. Up and left the house one night and never came back. Never saw hide or tail of her again. We knew it was her though; she left a note by your mums…ashes."

"Staked…" Adrian had turned a sickly pail. "You mean wooden stake through the heart, traditional vampire style staked? And ashes? Oh god, that could happen to us, me and Piper, couldn't it?"

Remus hesitated before answering. He looked ready to lie to us. "Well, er, I suppose, yes it could, but for that to happen people would have to know your heritage and I, Hayden, Sirius, and a few at the Watchers Council are the only ones who know. And of course you have a protector."

"Protector?" My twin and I spoke at the same time.

"Yes. Recently back from Africa, he's on a bit of a sabbatical I believe. I'm not completely inclined to trust him but I've a friend, Rupert Giles, who says that in a pinch he's most reliable." Answered Remus.

"Will we meet him?" I asked.

"You might, but you wouldn't know it."

Adrian, who still looked sick from the thought of being staked, nodded slightly. "Ok, so what's this watcher deal? What do you guys do? Protect helpless vampires?"

Hayden and Remus gave each other slight grins. "Actually no." Hayden said. "We study the supernatural, decipher prophecies, do research, handle odd artifacts, watch over the slayers, it's most book work actually."

"Slayers?" 

"Vampire slayers. There's always one. She is the one who slays the monsters that seek to plague the world, yada, yada, yada." Hayden saw the alarmed looks on our faces. "Don't worry. The current one lives in Sunnydale, California. Over the hellmouth. She's much to busy to try and come after to teenagers with a fourth of vampire blood in them, and besides you''re under protection of the council. She hurts you, anything hurts you, and they're in trouble. She never slayed your protector and they've known each other for a few years now."

"Our protectors a vampire?" I asked raising a eyebrow. "Then he can only help us at night."

"He's an interesting sort this one is. He can come out in the day if he has to, but he'd rather not. It's likely that all attacks upon you would be at night. And since you are the Twins of Peace it is likely that you will be threatened." Hayden said.

Adrian and I yelled. "Twins of Peace?!" the same time Remus yelled. "Hayden!"

"They can't afford to look at the world through rose colored glasses Remus. You know that as well as I." Hayden offered as excuse. "You two are supposed to bring peace between demons and mortals. That's what's been prophecized, and what will most likely be."

Hayden and I looked at eachother. A preordained destiny? This was odd, but at the same time fasinating. But then there was the fact that we were at risk of being attacked at any time. "Wait!" Hayden shouted suddenly. "When did you discover this Twins of Peace thing?"

"The council discovered it soon after your mother graduated from school." Remus said looking curious.

"Is it possible that others do know about it?" Hayden continued, his voice shaking. "Like maybe Voldemort or Pettigrew. Pettigrew tried to get Piper in Hayden's shop. You all passed it off as one of Voldemort's plans to go after Harry, but what if it was for us? And also when I was sorted the hat said something about dad, about how we'd inherit something from him. I'm guessing it's not premonitions. Did dad's side of the family have anything, um, strange to it?"

"Professor Dumbledore did hold in mind that the attempt on Piper could be because of the prophecy, but he thought it unlikely. And as for your other question, it's not so important at the moment." Said Remus, ending on a firm note. "It's past ten now and I think you two should go to bed, you have to be tired."

And like nothing unusual had been exchanged that evening Remus and Hayden bade s goodnight and ushered us out of the study. I parted ways was Adrian at my door and fell to my bed, not bothering to change clothes. I had many dreams that night most which I've now forgotten but the most prominent was a clear message that pulsed through my brain every few minutes in a clear pristine voice.

_'Befriend the dragon for he is one that will help you in your ultimate goal'  _


	4. Willow

The Twins of Peace- Chapter Four:

The following weeks spent with Remus and Hayden passed normally into August. The two of them started to instruct Adrian and I on basic magic letting us use their wands, as we didn't have them yet. Dad came round when the full moon happened early August, and we had him to ourselves for a week before Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley came to stay until school began.

I was quite ready to use my perky 'hello how are you doing voice' with the three, because I wasn't quite sure I'd like them. This proved somewhat true at first. I got on well with Harry and Ron for the first week but was slightly annoyed by Hermione. Every time she saw Adrian her eyes went sort of wide like she was having some lurid daydream.

"It's not really out of character." Harry said one afternoon when I mentioned it to him. He, Ron and I were sitting at the base of a tree a ways out in the woods. Hermione was with Adrian and Hayden in the study, while dad and Remus were off doing who knows what. "Last year she had a thing for Viktor Krum a Quidditch player for Bulgaria. She was supposed to go see him this summer but her parents said absolutely not. I think Hermione's just growing up."

Ron nodded in agreement as he snagged some raspberries from a bush. "As she yelled at us last year, she is a girl after all."

"So am I." I said. "Doesn't mean I'm going all gooey eyed over some guy."

"I just think you're being protective. He's your brother after all. But Hermione's a really good person. You don't have to worry." Said Harry in reassuring tones.

"You should've seen the last two ditzes he went out with." I went on. "First there was Courtney. Nothing in between the ears in that girl. Then there was Tatiana. Ugh, she was a nightmare. She had brains but they were used solely for making people, me, miserable." I didn't mention that I'd done my best to make her life hell too. "She saw dad and tried to mace us."

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Muggle stuff that blinds you." Explained Harry. "Trust me, Hermione has brains. She's the top of our class. Not stuck up or anything. It's only the Slytherins really who don't like her, but they don't like anyone mind you, so it doesn't really matter." 

Taking Harry and Ron's advice to heart I started to drop some of the ice out of my tone when I talked to the girl. She didn't hold a grudge or asked why I'd taken so long to warm up to her, and surprisingly turned out to be a very good friend.

*~*

The day we were to go to Diagon Alley for supplies the dark mark was seen at three in the morning floating above a department store in muggle London. Remus, who was supposed to take us shopping, had to leave in a rush with dad in tow leaving the five of us with Hayden and a note of explanation. 

Hayden woke late that morning and came downstairs groggily and still partially asleep. We were all downstairs around the table eating brunch and talking about this latest development. Hermione passed Remus' note to Hayden who woke immediately upon breaking the seal and reading it.

"Is it bad?" asked Harry tentatively.

"Err," Hayden paused before answering. "Not as bad as it could be. Two deaths, so it's relatively tame compared to what we've seen in the past. You five will have to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron by yourselves. I have to go pick someone up before shopping. Can you promise me you'll be in the pup at eleven o' clock exactly, you can Floo there?"

"Yes." We all chorused together very sincere.

Hayden pulled his wand from his bathrobe and muttered something to change his clothes to crimson robes under which he wore jeans and a tee shirt. He ran his hands through his cropped brown hair obviously not really caring but trying to get it in some sort of order. "Remember, eleven o' clock, and don't go wandering off. Stay in the pub, have some lunch or something."

"Who are you going to pick up?" Adrian said through a mouthful of toast.

"A friend of a friend. She needs some supplies so I invited her along. I'll see you soon." He walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in the already roaring fire. "Wiccan's Citadel." He was gone with a whoosh through the fire.

We had only an hour before we needed to leave so we quickly finished eating and exited the kitchen to get properly dressed and ready. I returned to my room to slip on a robe and brush my hair. I finished this pinning my hair up into a bun and sat down on the window seat with my walk man and slipped in a CD. Even with the loud beats and cursing Jay-Z was surprisingly helpful in letting me forget the dark mark in London. The seen out side the window was nice too. There was the river running through the yard and all sorts of animals running around the woods that I could see. And a blanket, moving quickly across the yard. 

I saw the moving blanket and fell of the seat. My CD player crashed to the floor and my head phones snapped when I landed one them. I cursed silently before scrambling back up to look for the mysterious blanket. It was there, farther away now though. Now I saw that it covered a person. They were wearing black jeans and combat boots and black coat that stuck out of the blanket. I couldn't see their face, because their back was too me and I suspected the face might've been covered by the blanket. The person was running faster now and made a sharp right in the woods now completely disrupting my view. 

"Well then." I said to myself shaking my head. "Wonder what all that was."

"Piper we have to go… are you talking to yourself?" 

I jumped and turned around. Hermione was standing at my door giving me an appraising look. I slowed my breathing taking a quick look back at the window. "No," I turned smiling pleasantly. The moving blanket would not be mentioned. "I'm cool."

*~*

"You guys, this is Willow Rosenberg. She'll be your new History of Magic professor this year at Hogwarts." Hayden was introducing us to a red headed woman who couldn't have been much over twenty. She looked nice but shy in the manner of a young child. She gave us a smile that reflected my assumptions. 

Hermione stepped forward first, holding out her hand. "I'm please to meet you Professor Rosenberg. I'm sure you'll be a welcome change from Professor Binns."

The woman took her hand and replied, "Thanks, but you can call me Willow or Will." Her voice was soft and American. 

"I'm Adrian." Said my brother. "That's Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Piper. Where're you from?"

"Sunnydale, California. I came to England with a friend."

Hayden motioned for us to follow him through the Leaky Cauldron. I momentarily forgot the newcomer to our group and I looked at the people in the pup. Some were human, or at least humanoid, but some were totally unrecognizable. Form Remus and Hayden's teachings I could discern a few goblins and maybe a hag but I wasn't completely sure. 

We walked outdoors to a small space that held a trash bin and some littered garbage but was otherwise blocked by a brick wall. Hayden pulled out his wand and tapped what looked to me like random bricks on the wall. As he pulled his wand away the bricks started to rearrange, spreading out to create a tall archway that led into seemingly another world.

From the muggle side Diagon Alley looked amazing but somehow not real yet. One by one we stepped through the archway and when I went through I stopped right after coming through. The place wasn't big, in fact it was sort of cramped but I'd never seen odder or more colorful stores in my life. And there were more witches and wizards than I'd of course ever seen in my life.

"Wow." I said to Adrian who was standing next to me.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "It's…" He didn't finish, just get staring around.

"Ahem," Hayden cleared his throat "I figured Willow, you could take the girls and I'd get the boys if that's alright with you?"

"Of course. T-That's fine." She nodded fervently. "Hermione? Piper?"

We both nodded. "It's cool." I said.

"Good." Said Hayden. "We'll meet at three."

They left hurrying towards the Quidditch supplies store while we girls headed down the opposite direction at a leisurely pace not quite sure where we wanted to go first. We all had out money. Remus had accessed dad's account and gotten money for us and Hermione's parents had entrusted her with enough for school things and one of two things for herself.

As Olivander's Wand store came into site Willow spoke up. "How about here? Piper and I need wands."

"Ok Professor…Sorry, I mean Willow." Said Hermione.

"It's ok." Said Willow. "I'm just not used to the whole authority thing yet. I'm more of a sidekick type y'know? I've taught before but that was only temporary and I was 16."

"Where did you go to school?" I asked as we entered the shop.

"Sunnydale High. I've never gone to wizarding school before. I never even practiced this type of magic before a few weeks ago. That's why I'm teaching History of Magic. Minimal magic required. Also I've had some bad magic experiences I went magic cold turkey."

"So why are you teaching?"

"You and Adrian. I'll be assisting your protector. We're old…sometimes I don't know whether to say friends, acquaintances, enemies…oh well, as long as he's protecting you two he's a friend, and a valuable one."

Hermione's eyebrow furrowed. "Adrian and Piper explained about the," she looked around for Mr. Olivander who hadn't put in an appearance yet. "Twins of Peace thing, and their protector, but who is he?"

Willow smiled. "I can't tell you his name or a physical description, but he's defiantly one of those people who stands alone. If you do meet him, trust me, you'll never meet another one like him."

I was pondering this as Mr. Olivander made a rather theatrical entrance from a row of shelves. He was short, and very old. He wasn't wearing robes but dusty slacks and a gray shirt topped with a vest. Thin glasses were perched on his nose. On his head his gray hair stood up all over the place like he just didn't care anymore. I looked at a sign on the wall over his counter, Ollivander's: est.: 974 AD. My eyes went back to the man. Could he be that old? It was possible, but I wasn't sure, and thought it best not to inquire.

"Miss. Black you are right on time. Miss. Rosenberg I expected you a little earlier, but you've made it and that is what matters. The now, not the then." Mr. Olivander said in greeting. Willow looked at me, eyebrows raised. I just shrugged and watched Olivander as he moved back to the shelves pulling off boxes. He came back and set one pile in front of me and another in front of Willow. "Wand hand raised please."

We both raised our right hands and Mr. Olivander began the very long process of buying a wand. I think we'd each waved about twenty around by the time it was done. I'd broken at least five flower vases and the people in the pictures on the wall had retreated from the frames after Willow singed yet another canvas on her ninth wand. 

It was thirty minutes later when I picked up a ten-inch, white ash, Sphinx hair wand. I waved it and red, green, and black sparks shot out of the tip. The shopkeeper nodded approvingly. "It is perfect for a child of peace that her wand would shoot sparks the colors of rivaling houses."

"How did you…" Hermione stood up quickly from her seat. 

He held a hand up. "I know much about each person and each wand that come and leave through these doors. For instance." He looked at Willow, whose wand had just shot silver and gold sparks. "That is eleven inches, oak, with two hairs from a druid priestess' head. And Miss. Rosenberg practiced the Wiccan arts until something drove her to use them for evil, she then vowed to toss away magic but was persuaded to teach at Hogwarts by her old friend and mentor."

"Yes." Willow confirmed. She looked shaken at the words and gulped. "We'll take these thank you."

I slipped my wand into my robe pocket after paying. Willow hurried us out of the store as quickly as she could, and back into the street. There her face regained some of the color it had lost and her breathing became normal again. "I'm sorry, but I don't like talking about that point. I made with the bad magic and it gives me the wiggins to think about it. I'm trying to get it behind me."

"Completely understandable." Said Hermione seriously. Now we entered Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions. "Ugh, Ferret Boy is here."

"Huh?"

The only other one in the shop our age was a boy standing on a stool being measured by an older woman. Most noticeable about him was his almost white blond hair. I had to blink a few times to assure myself it was that blond. He was more muscular than Harry and Ron but not in a way that said 'I'm on steroids'. The look in his eye was like the one I got at times when I was totally bored and sitting in a class that I didn't want to be in and I started daydreaming. He was tall as well, a good four inches about me. Almost to Adrian's height. He was actually quite good looking, or at least part of my mind thought so because I could feel my legs go slightly to mush and my cheeks turn red. For me this was a quite rare happening and my feelings seemed directed at the wrong person, because from the look Hermione was giving him, this guy was off limits. The boy was now glaring back at Hermione with equal vehemence.

"Granger," he said, almost spat. "What trash have dragged in now?"

My jaw dropped. Great maybe the third guy I'd ever had a crush on in my life was an ass. "Dragged?" I said. "Actually Peroxide Boy we're here with Professor Rosenberg. Right Hermione?"

The boy looked over to Willow who was standing by the door still reliving herself from Olivander's words. But on cue she looked up and smiled at him. "You might be?"

"Draco Malfoy." He answered. Some of the sneer left his voice when addressing her.

"Well Draco, lets try to keep house rivalry contained to school please." She said sweetly but firmly. Draco scowled at her but it shut him up and the three of us went about our business. 

But unfortunately for me and my sanity I couldn't get the asshole out of my head. His face just floated through at random times for the rest of the day. And curse my damn hormones, but my sub-consiousness kept telling me what a cute face it was. The fact that I agreed bothered me to no end. Then there was also his name. Draco…it sounded Latin maybe.

"Willow," my head shot up suddenly as we were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the day. "Do you know Latin?"

"Some."

"What does Draco mean?"

"Dragon." Said Hermione and Willow at the same tine.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a phrase that had haunted my dreams since our first night at Remus' came back to me. _'Befriend the dragon for he is one that will help you in your ultimate goal' _Life, I decided, was a bitch and needed to be taken into some remote forest and shot.

*~*

Hermione and I corresponded with Willow for the rest of the summer until it was time to go to Kings Cross station and board the Hogwarts Express. The odd moving blanket didn't reappear again until that morning, and I wasn't even sure if I really saw it, or if my mind was wondering. Still I said nothing to anybody and nobody brought it up.

 Adrian and I knew from experience how hard it was to get five teenagers packed and into a car. Trying to get to the station was ten times worse than what we'd experience before. As we piled stuff into two cars owls screeched and bottles and vials broke. Once we were finally on the road we had to turn back because Harry had forgotten, of all things, his broomstick and that would not have boded well. Adrian and I then realized we'd both forgotten batteries for our CD players, which were vital because electricity was ineffective at Hogwarts. Hayden was nice and made a pit stop at a convenience store where Hermione developed a craving for twizzlers so as I came out she went running in. 

We reached Kings Cross with five minutes to spare. I had time to give quick hugs to Remus and Hayden and pat dad on the head, for he was in dog form, then promising to write Harry grabbed my arm and yanked me onto the train as it started pulling out of the station. 

The only empty compartment was in the very back of the train. We made ourselves comfortable in a hurry so no one could try and take it. I took out my new headphones as soon as we were settled and turned on my music.

"Are you sure you want to use up the batteries so fast?" asked Adrian.

"Hayden'll get me new ones. He said so."

"He's not going back to the states?" Inquired Ron. "I thought he had a book shop or something."

"He sold that dusty place." I answered. "He'll be a watcher soon anyway, working with Remus probably and his friend Giles." 

"Have you two met any of these people besides Willow?" Harry grinned. "They seem to be an entity within themselves. The way Remus and Sirius talk about it, the people Willow was hanging with have saved the world hundreds of times."

Hermione nodded. "Not hundreds but a few times they've prevented upcoming apocalypses."

"You used apocalypse in plural…that's not good." Said Ron shaking his head. 

"No it's not." I said laughing. "She had a odd bunch of friends. An ex-demon with bunny phobia, our protector guy who's supposedly a vampire, the slayer… Sorry AJ" I added as an after thought as my brother shuddered. Thoughts of the slayer still bothered him immensely. "It was only her friends Xander and Giles who were completely human with no powers of anything. Her girl friend was a witch also, but she was shot."

Everyone was quiet for a while at the thought of death. Especially Harry. He looked dark and very troubled. "It's weird to be going back this year." He finally said. Ron and Hermione murmured their agreement. "And it must be bad for you two." His comment was directed at Adrian and I. "I mean, Pettigrew's already gotten you once, you have to be worried."

"I'm more worried about the hole in our heritage. Dad absolutely refuses to talk about his side of the family." Said Adrian. "We know about our mom, and that we're a fourth vampire, what could possibly be so wrong with his family that he won't talk about it. Leandra was nuts I'll admit but it can't all be that bad."

"It might help," said Hermione beaming at Adrian. "If you knew some more about your mothers side and what having vampiric blood in you can do. I can help you research it when we get to Hogwarts if you'd like."

"Sure." Adrian was giving Hermione an equally mushy smile. "That'd be nice."

Ron, Harry and I looked at each other, then back to the others. This could either be billed as incredibly sweet or just gross and sappy. "Adrian," I said finally. "Can I have your Eminem CD please?"

"What?" it worked and the mushy eye contacts were broken. "Oh yeah, here Piper." He elbowed me not so subtly in the ribs as he handed it me and whispered. "Bitch."

"Thanks." I stuck my tongue out at him. The CD lay forgotten on the seat, as I didn't even like Eminem to begin with. Of course Adrian knew this and that's what the bitch had come out.

Adrian and I didn't speak with each other for the rest of the ride with the exception of the time when we had to change to our school robes and I gave him an extra hard shove out of the compartment muttering a long string of curse words in Spanish. 

*~*


	5. William Winthrop

Twins of Peace- Chapter Five:

I was forced to take several deep breaths when I entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. For the one month I been in the infirmary I hadn't seen the hall. Hermione crossly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the Gryffindor table, because I kept stopping to look at the drapings the teachers or the ceiling. I recognized Professors Snape and Dumbledore, and Willow waved to Hermione and I almost giddily. She seemed almost as euphoric as me. Madam Pomfrey was there too sitting at the edge of the table next to an empty.

Hermione gasped. "Professor Trealney's not here!"

"Ugh, Harry," Ron groaned. "This might mean we get an actual teacher!"

"Hmm, lets see," she continued her appraisal. "That blond hussy's up there. Looks like in the DADA seat."

"Fleur!" Harry and Ron said together. "There is a god." Ron mumbled.

I looked at the woman in question. She was currently conversing with Willow, wildly animating the conversation with hand gestures. She looked nice enough. I'd have to ask Hermione what she'd done other than being blond. Her hair was quite long and the color was like Draco Malfoy's. Malfoy…

My eyes and mind wandered from Fleur over to the Slytherin table. I found Malfoy quickly and felt stupid as I tried to stare at him without him or anyone else noticing. His heard jerked around after I'd been staring for about twenty seconds and glared straight at me. Our eyes locked for a brief moment before the sorting hat opened its mouth to sing. I waited for that odd connection that people are always experiencing in movies and books, but it didn't happen. I drew my eyes away blushing furiously vowing to pay no attention the Slytherin Dragon, no matter what my dreams said.

With the last new first year sorted (Samdi Jenkins a Ravenclaw) Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table. He knocked his spoon to a goblet and cleared his throat. Instantly the Hall quieted waiting for him to speak. 

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'd like…" In the middle of his sentence the doors of the Hall flew open. A woman stepped in breathing heavily. Her short hair was tousled all over her head and her robes were askew all over. She looked up at all of us and smacked her forehead. Her groan was audible throughout the room.

"I'm late." She said stating the obvious, moving quickly to Professor Trealney's empty seat.

"Professor Chase, we were beginning to worry." Dumbledore smiled down the table at her. "Now, I'd like to introduce three new members of our staff. Professor Fleur Delacour for Defense Against the Dark Arts," she got a rather loud applause, much from the boys. " Professor Willow Rosenberg for History of Magic." At this there were many thank yous from the students. Professor Binns had obviously not been widely loved. "And Professor Cordelia Chase of the previous dramatic entrance for Divination." Many proved indifferent to this and gave scattered applause.

"As usual the Forbidden Forest is off limits and the staff begs you not to disturb the Whomping Willow as it seems to have developed a disease of some sort. It's more violent than normal. Please be sure to keep in mind that the school will be receiving and harboring many visitors this year. They'll be assisting myself and others in various tasks and we'd all appreciate your cooperation." He stopped, stroking his beard. "I find it unnecessary to summarize the details of last year but I do want to tell all of you that if anything ever happens asylum here is open to you all."

*~*

I was excited but tired the next morning when I went to breakfast with Hermione. The tiredness was a problem but one I had hoped to be rid of at breakfast, but then Hermione informed me that coffee was not served to students and for good reason. This meant that I would be a bitch for at least half of the day. Growing up in a café had gotten me hooked to the stuff when I was ten, and Remus had obliged during the summer. Now I was to go with out it. Deaths would occur. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had tried to keep Hermione and I up the night before gossiping. Now what gossip a person could acquire after being in the school for less than five hours was beyond me, but it was obviously possible because they'd gone on, and on, and on…

"Piper?" A jab in my side stopped the word 'on' from its continuing run through my mind and for this I was grateful. "You look tired. We've got History of Magic first and usually that would be a sleeper but I suspect this year it might be interesting." Harry smiled at me offering a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Only caffeine can save me right now. Sugar maybe." I dumped a liberal amount of syrup on my pancakes hoping for a quick sugar rush. 

"Piper has a bit of a caffeine addiction, almost as bad as a druggie." Adrian explained half joking. "Anyway, what's the rest of our schedule?" His was still folded next to his plate. 

"Double History of Magic first, Potions, lunch, then Herbology in the afternoon and after that we're done." Said Hermione. "We should leave now."

The rest of us rose and followed behind her, seeing as making Hermione late for a class probably wouldn't have been a good idea. When we got to the classroom people were already filing in. We fell in at the back of the line and went in ourselves. I noticed that members of all houses were in the class on not just the usual two. Also I was quite sure some of the people were too young or old to be in the fifth year. I noticed Fred and George's heads among the throng and then realized that many people had siblings in the class, and my brother and I were one of three pairs of twins in the class.

"Whoa!" Ron whispered when we walked in. The room was bright, with sun shining in through all of the windows. Everything was very clean and organized and there were new looking portraits on the walls. The place must have changed a lot because every one but Adrian and I were staring around the room.

Willow was standing behind a polished wooden desk at the front of the room smiling nervously at us. She wasn't wearing robes, but a jumper and white blouse. It made her look young and vulnerable, but I could feel (I wasn't sure if any one else could) a weird surge of energy coming from her. No matter how young she looked she wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Professor Binns left it kind of dusty. It was dark too. No more shades." She said as we all began to sit. "This next thing might sound a little weird, but I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Willow. The oldest student in here is eighteen and the youngest it fourteen, and I'm only twenty-one. I…I just wouldn't feel comfortable with someone not even ten years younger than me calling me professor. You guys ok with that?" A general murmur of agreement went up, and Willow continued. 

"Um, you've been studying goblin raids and wars since you started here, so I thought maybe you'd like to do something different. Worldly history is important and all, I-it's good to be able to tall someone when the giants revolted but I think, and Headmaster Dumbledore agrees with me, that in these and coming times personal history is more important. Knowing who you are and where you come from is knowledge worth having. Has anyone here ever bothered to look at their family tree and go beyond grand parents and great grand parents?" A few scattered hands went up, mine among them. I'd attempted but answers hadn't been particularly forthcoming. 

"That's what we're going to be doing this year. Over on that shelf I've gathered each one of your family trees as far back as I could go. This is a yearlong project where each of you will look into your family's histories and find something interesting, like a mystery, a peculiar quirk, or an old curse that you didn't know about. Do as much research on your mystery or oddity as you can. That will be the topic for your paper to be handed in at the end of the year. I have every class from fourth year up doing this project that's why you're all mixed together. This way you can work with your siblings, and that's not a choice, and it will give you a chance to meet people that you might usually have never considered meeting. Are you with me so far? Yes Hermione?"

"When you say mystery what kind do you mean exactly?"

Willow bit her lip, searching for an answer. "Well, suppose that every person on your fathers side of the family is left handed and doesn't have the use of their right hand. You could look to see if there was ever a curse placed on your father's family. If you're muggle born it might be something like, your great times something grandfather disappeared in the revolutionary war or maybe your families Arabic but it seems they've lived in England since the beginning of time. Things like that. And you don't have to solve the mystery by the end of the year, because in some cases that might be impossible; just write about it. I don't care how long the report is as long as it shows that you've worked hard and didn't give up.

"I'd like you to move to sit with your siblings if you have them. If not you can sit where you'd like. I'll pass out your family trees I've collected and you can begin deciding what to do."

Hermione looked to Ron, Harry, Adrian and I. "This sounds very promising. Much better than what we've been doing."

"'Ey Ron." Fred, George, and Ginny drew chairs up to our table, each ruffling Ron's head as they sat. Their friend Lee also came over with his fourth year sister following behind him.

"What do suppose we'll find?" asked Lee keenly. "I've never actually bothered looking at our tree."

His sister sighed. "Lee you've gotta know something, granddad isn't speaking to the air every year at Christmas."

"He might as well be." Answered Lee, then turned back to Fred and George who were looking over the parchment Willow put in front of them.

The girl sighed again rolling her eyes. Her beaded braids knocked against each other as she shook her head. "What's your name?" She asked me, turning from her brother.

"I'm Piper Black." I said, looking up from my family tree. "That's my twin, Adrian."

"I know. He and those royal pranksters over there were up talking pranks last night in the common room. I'm Candra Jordan. You two are new right? I don't remember you from last year."

"We're from America, a Muggle family."

Candra's face lit up. "Does this mean maybe you know what's been going on TV?"

"Yeah?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you please tell me later?" She grinned. "In the common room?"

I nodded. I decided that I liked Candra. Something in the way she acted and talked. Her voice had held remnants of sarcasm when she'd been talking with her brother, like me when I talked with Adrian. She flashed me a smile as she turned back around to deal with Lee. 

I turned back to my own brother who was sitting with Harry as they went over their parchments together. I looked at ours and grinned as I saw it had dad's side of the family on it as well. For all the secrecy veiled over his family I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I looked it over once more and saw one thing that stood out. It read _William Winthrop 1840-1880: reported missing._ If I was reading the thing right he was my great times nine uncle. There were instructions on the top of the sheet for finding out more information on our relatives. Adrian seemed to know what I was thinking and touched his wand to William's name. The words on the paper swirled around becoming four immense paragraphs of information on our uncle including a picture. The man in the picture was not moving in normal wizarding fashion but staring up at us unmoving. William had curly brown hair cropped at his ears and wore a pair of old fashioned wire glasses. Other than his sharp cheekbones he was unremarkable. 

"He was a poet, a bad one though. Called William the Bloody for his 'bloody awful poetry'." Adrian said in an amused tone. "He was refused affection by the woman he loved. Last seen with what's thought to be a local whore in an alley. He'd just come from Cicely's house after being publicly rejected. He disappeared after that. His mother died from the grief and his sister, our great whatever grandmother, moved to Scotland with her husband and child."

"There has to be some sort of…I dunno, scandal here." I said, frustrated. "Dad wouldn't clam up over nothing. He's told us everything else. Who was the woman he was with?"

"They don't know."

"Then that's what we start with."

"I take it, this is our project then?"

"Yup. Everything else on here looks normal. Of course unless we read everything about everyone we don't know this for a fact, but I'm willing to go out on a limb and guess this is the reason dad refuses to talk."__

"We should also look at who he associated with, also that Cicely woman. That might give us some clues. But I'm willing to be that woman did off with him." 

"Have you decided on your project?" We looked up to see Willow peering over out shoulders.

"William Winthrop, aka William the Bloody, disappeared one night in 1880. We're gonna see if we can find out what happened to him." Said Adrian. "He was our uncle."

Willow looked a bit stunned at our words but she recovered quickly. A sickeningly large grin became plastered on her face and I could've sworn she was holding back laughter. "Giles is going to kill me for this, but…Good project. Make with the detective work." With an approving grin she moved over to Harry.

"Well that was weird." I commented when she had left our row.

"Yeah well," Adrian said opening a book from the shelf. "You heard her, make with the detective work!" 

*~*

Where Willow's classroom had been bright and serene Professor Snape's was dark, damp, probably moldy somewhere, and this guy certainly wasn't about to invite us to call him Severus. It was like going from Heaven to Hell in five minutes flat. He didn't say good morning or anything, in fact his first word was 'Sit' like he was talking to a group of dogs. It was obviously directed at us Gryffindors; all the Slytherins smirked in delight.

I heard the yelled order and sat, knowing that this was at least one class I was guaranteed to fail so I didn't have to bother paying attention anyway. Science had always been my worst subject in school and Potions defiantly seemed to have a lot of similarities. No my time would be spent staring at Draco Malfoy. Discretely of course, as I was sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and planned to work with Hermione because she would actually know what she was doing. Hermione was the type who seemed to understand anything whether it was fact or theory. I needed hard facts that couldn't change which is why I was best with History or any sort of Math. George Washington will always be the first president of the US and two plus two will always be four. In something like Potions there could be dozens of theories as to why something worked or didn't, and you could always substitute one ingredient for another. I couldn't processes it at all. This plus the fact that dad almost got Snape killed guarantied low marks.

"You will work in these pairs for the rest of the year." Snape stated in an uncaring voice. I listened only to hear where my friends and I would be. "…Weasley and Mr. Black…Potter and Goyle" Harry looked amazed to not be pared with Malfoy. "Granger and Patil…Miss. Black and Malfoy…" At first I though hadn't heard right, but then Hermione and Harry were whispering their condolences and Snape was ordering me to hurry up and move.

This was not going to be a good year.

Malfoy glared at me as I sat down beside him. I sighed deeply and made no move to talk to him, instead I focused my attentions on the board where Snape was writing out the instructions for the day's lesson. Thanks to him I actually had to pay attention, there could be no discrete staring if I was sitting right next to the person.

When it was time I stood up to collect the ingredients while Malfoy stayed and set the fire under the cauldron. I then set to slicing Hemlock while he sat back and watched. Once I finished the hemlock I put it in the cauldron as directed then stared expectantly at Malfoy.

"Well?" I asked tapping my foot.

"Yes?" even that one word sounded arrogant and drawled.

"I just cut up five hemlock roots. You can grind the obsidian." I said in a tone I might've used on a five year old.

"Or you could and save me the trouble." It wasn't a suggestion but and order, not that I planned on taking crap like that. No matter how cute he was.

"Or," I said sweetly. "You can do it your own damn self."

His gray eyes locked with mine. "You think you can talk to me like that?" His voice sounded angry but his eyes…they just looked tired. As if he didn't want to fight this fight, but instinct and habit drove him.

"I just did. Now are you going to grind the stupid rock or not?"

With a hard glare he reached out to snatch the mortar and pestle from my hands. I gave them up with out a struggle and went to hand him the rock. We both grabbed for it at the same time causing our fingertips to touch for not even two seconds, but when they did it felt like being shocked by a live wire. 

"What was that?" Malfoy demanded.

"Damned if I know." I said breathing heavily. I looked his hand and gasped, "Your hand is glowing." 

"So's yours." He responded. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I told you!" I almost yelled, but I really didn't want to attract Snape. I looked at our hands. They were both glowing pale yellow that seemed to be fading quickly. I touched it with my other hand and nothing happened.  "It felt like falling into the tub with a hair dryer."

"Mr. Malfoy, is Miss. Black hindering your attempts at making this potion?" Some how the grease ball had snuck up behind us.

Both of us quickly moved our glowing hands behind our backs. I watched Draco from the corner of my eye worried at what he'd say. He'd say yes, I knew it. Detention on the first day, I was not looking forward to it. By now everyone on our side of the room was looking at us waiting for Draco's answer, as Snape had posed his question loudly.

"No sir." Draco said, swiping a lock of his hair behind his ear. "We're just adding the obsidian."

Upon his answer many of his fellow Slytherins raised their eyebrows in question but quickly went back to their business. I was struck completely dumb. From the encounter I'd had with him in the robe shop and our earlier conversation he'd struck me as the snobby bastard type. But then there was the look in his eyes; maybe he wasn't so awful after all. 

I grinned with my back to him. Now if I could only sort out this glowing hand situation… 

*~*

_Dear Dad and Remus,_

_                      Well, I survived the first week without pain and injury. Though I am coffee deprived, if you'd like to be the best dad and godfather in the world send me a pack of Foulders Instant! _

_Seems so far that Transfiguration and Arithmancy are my best subjects, but History of Magic is fun. And dad guess what we're doing? We're researching our family history! Ha! Adrian says I shouldn't gloat 'cause you'll find some way to get us off the project, but you wouldn't do that would you? **Puppy eyes**. _

_Also I was wondering what do you two know about glowing hands as a reaction from touching some one. Do y'think it's some weird thing from moms side or maybe a spell. Could you look? Candra (Lee's sis) helped me look in the library but we couldn't find anything relevant._

_Adrian and Harry are fine and will be writing, but Adrian's currently serving detention with the Weasley twins and Lee. They blew up the Slytherin toilets. You two would be proud._

_                                    Much luv,_

_                                             Piper_

_Dear Hayden,_

_             I know you can keep a secret. This has to be secret! Can you look up William Winthrop in your files and see what you find. Willow's assigned us a family history project and he was our uncle back in the 19th century. Willow said that if Giles knew she was letting us do this project he'd kill her (not literally I'm sure, but still…). He up and disappeared one night and we're trying to find out where to. If you do find out where he went Adrian and I don't want to know. We figure finding out ourselves will be half the fun. We'd really just like information on him personally and his whereabouts that last night he was seen. We know he was seen in an alley with some woman. Knowledge on who she was would be lovely **hint, hint**. _

_BTW thanks for the batteries and headphones. Lavender Brown snores so I listen to my music while falling asleep._

_                          Luv ya,_

_                                 Piper_

_Dear Lee-Lee,_

_              Enclosed is a file about your Uncle William. The information you asked for is in there, including the name of the woman with him in the alley. This might not help you much as I doubt there is information on her at Hogwarts and I would not be permitted to give it to you. Though if you ever do find out about her it's only a jump from there to finding out what happened to your uncle. I know very well, but as you asked have with held the information._

_                                     Good Luck,_

_                                                Hayden Murdock_

_P.S- You can tell Willow Giles will not kill her for letting you two peruse this project choice. In fact when I told him about it he started laughing. And occurrence one does not see much._

_Dear Piper,_

_             In the package are different parchments of spells and occurrences that might cause you hand to glow when coming in contact with a person. The name of the person would have been helpful but I noticed you very deliberately did not mention his name and since you're my daughter pressing you for answers would be useless._

_Also within the package are twenty pack of instant coffee. Don't use it for all night study sessions. I have some very amusing memories of Remus on a caffeine high, and from the look he's giving me telling you is obviously out of the question._

_Moony and I will be leaving September 6th on a rat hunt in Germany. We'll be back before the holidays but owls may be scarce.  _

_                            Love,_

_                                 Padfoot_

*~*

"This really isn't fair." I said sighing. "Willow you obviously know something about this Drusilla girl. She's not in any books we've looked through. Hayden gave us her name, but not anything about her. Willow, please who is she?"

Willow just smiled and reclined against the trunk of the tree. "Not allowed. You two can do this yourselves."

"Willow this is down right cruel." Professor Cordelia Chase, an old friend of Willow's, was also sitting under the shade of the tree. "A little piece of information that's all they need."

"Nope. It's right in their faces, they'll get it."

"What's right in our faces?" asked Adrian, totally exasperated.

"It's only October. You have all year." Said Willow. "Don't worry you'll get it."

Adrian and I had been dwelling on Drusilla for weeks now, and we weren't any closer to an answer on what she'd wanted with William. Willow was no help what so ever always giving cryptic answers like 'It's right in front of you' or 'it's inside you'. There was nothing inside of us that I could think of that could help and the answer sure wasn't in front of us either.

My other venture of figuring out why my hand glowed every time Draco and I touched was at a dead end as well. Candra helped me sort through the spells that Remus had sent. We'd thrown our about twenty ridiculous ones but there were still fifteen left that were plausible in everyway, and some of them were down right scary. Like the Soul Mate Principal. Glowing hands and electric shocks could mean that Draco and I were soul mates. I was not ready to believe that at all. I was looking to the more mundane solutions like we'd both rolled in some sort of weed, even though I knew that hadn't happened. 

"Maybe she was a banshee and killed him." Adrian said, drawing me from my thoughts.

"Possible," Willow nodded her head. "But there was no body, and banshees aren't clean."

"Right now I'm kinda going for, he didn't really love Cicely and he ran of into the sunset with this Drusilla woman. Love is fickle and the stupidest being in the world is a man with an erection." I stopped seeing astonished looks from the two professors. "What? That's what Constance told me, and really it's true. William was probably thinking with his dick and ran off with this woman with no regard to the pain and suffering he'd cause his family."

"Ugh Piper," Adrian rolled his eyes. "The guy wrote love poetry. He was a pure romantic. I doubt he'd just runaway from Cicely."

"A romantic. Right!" I though I heard Professor Chase say under her breath.

"What?" Asked Adrian.

"Night!" She said quickly. "I said it's almost night. Probably almost time for dinner. We should go in."

*~*

A few nights later I left our dorm at about eleven o'clock, telling Hermione and the Gossip Girls (Lavender and Parvati) that I'd been in the common room. That was of course a total lie. Hermione was the only one who noticed the coffee packet in my hand. I took two books I was using for the history project and headed to the school kitchens to study. There I could get some hot water and a mug along with no distraction. The house elves were trained to be silent and unseen, so they wouldn't talk to me unless I addressed them first. 

Not having the luxury of an Invisibility Cloak I had to be extra careful while sneaking through the halls. Twice I had near misses with Mrs. Norris, but I reached the bowl of fruit portrait unscathed. I tickled the pear praying it would be silent, and slipped inside the passage to the kitchens. 

The kitchens were usually quiet this time of night, and as I was a regular the elves just nodded at me and sent two to fetch some hot water. I walked over to the two velvet chairs by the fire place, prepared to dump my things on the small coffee table. Problem was, someone's stuff was already there.

"No!" I said, seeing who was in the other chair. "No, no, no! You…why?"

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy reclined in his chair watching me rant. He looked almost amused at the distress I was in. He waited patiently while I finished cursing my luck then spoke. "And you're here because?"

"Because I want to work Malfoy." I spat back. "I wasn't planning on doing it with you."

"Then by all means work," he said darkly. "But don't disturb me."

I could've been an immature bitch and continued the argument, but I sat down in the chair across from him and dropped my books on the table with a resounding thump. 

"Your coffee, master and miss." A house elf appeared before us holding a tray with two steaming mugs on it. "Both black with two scoops of sugar."

I took my mug after Malfoy to avoid accidental contact. He took a sip from the mug and relaxed even more into the chair. I cocked an eyebrow while holding back a grin. "So you come to get your caffeine fix." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It seems you do as well." Malfoy said, looking back to the book on his lap.

"It helps," I shrugged. "The late night studying, y'know."

He just nodded. I pulled some parchments out of one of the books I had, and started to go through them. They were all the papers that Dad and Remus had sent, but now they were thoroughly marked up with notes taken by Candra and myself. I sighed heavily, rustling through them. As many times as I seemed to go past it The parchment that discussed the Soul Mate Principle kept appearing back at the top of the pile. Finally I resigned myself to reading it through once more. All this did was send me into an intense brooding mood. I dropped the parchment in disgust and reach to the table to grab my other book. At the same time Malfoy reached for his mug.

"Black!" He yelled at the same time as I yelled, "Malfoy!" There was no shock this time, just the intense yellow glow that surrounded our hands. I looked back to the floor where I'd dropped the Soul Mate parchment. It had disappeared. All of the other parchments were there, but the other was nowhere in sight. I dropped to my hands and knees searching for it, ignoring my hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Malfoy. His breathing sounded heavy. Ha, at least he was worried.

"I had information on this." I raised my head to look at him. "As soon as we touched it vanished, and I need it, 'cause if it was that certain spell then we could die."

*~*

A/n- First of all I'd like to thank all of you who are reviewing! It makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. Second the reason I haven't updated all week is 'cause I've been in Williamsburg with no computer, but I wrote a lot out by hand. It's Friday now so…lets say I type it all up by tomorrow and edit by Monday I can have it up sometime Monday afternoon. Sunday if I'm lucky. Oh some one asked where's Buffy. Well she'll show up. I'm a big Buffy/Spike shipper, and she's got a larger roll in the sequel I'm planning. I'm not sure if the rest of the Scoobies will show up yet but we'll see. Um…Lesee, coming attractions…Drusilla, Peter Pettigrew, Christmas, Buffy, and Voldemort. I'm gonna go upload this, go to the bathroom, and start typing up the next chapter. Toodles. 


	6. Christmas

Chapter Six

"So you told him about it?" 

"Yeah."

"And he took it how?"

"Stoic silence then he took it to the Headmaster."

"Better than you took it."

"Ha Ha."

The first few lines of Smooth Criminal came from Candra's guitar, showing that she was completely ignoring my sarcastic laughter. She stopped, tuned a string, then started the song again from memory. "It's better to have accepted it really. Now at least you won't die."

"Contact with Malfoy everyday." I said shaking my head. "One on hand I find it wonderful, that stays in this room. And on the other hand it's awful knowing that my survival is tied to yet another person."

Candra raised an eyebrow, "Yet, his existence depends on you too. Think of it this way, if he dies, you dies, but if you die then he does. A Gryffindor tied to a Slytherin. The irony is almost sickening."

"Dumbledore seemed to think it was…apropos." I almost grinned at that.

"I still can't believe that Malfoy dragged you to Dumbledore. Malfoy of all people." She paused to strum the opening of I'm Goin' Down. "Still it's good you went. You've been touching Malfoy accidentally in potions ever since you first initially touched, but one day it might not have happened. Then where would you be?"

"In bed having the life force drained from me."

"Of course," Candra said dryly. "There is that one way around all of this."

"Defeat your differences and love each other and the Soul Mate Principle will assert its self in a peaceful nature." I repeated Dumbledore's words from the night before. 

"And the chances of this happening?"

"Loving a snobby jackass? Zero"

"As I thought." And she played Don't Tell Me by Madonna in its entirety.

*~*

As time flew from October to November and then to December things stayed mostly the same. I'd wake up, eat breakfast, go to classes, have lunch, go to more classes, spend time with Willow and Professor Chase, have pointless discussions with Candra on the pros and cons of being attached to Malfoy, try to finish all homework, while also trying to figure out who Drusilla was (yes Adrian and I still hadn't figured that out, but I considered that the least of my problems), and make sure to make contact with Malfoy at least once a day. 

I hadn't told anyone but Candra about my connection with Malfoy, not even Adrian. Adrian might have known, he was after all my brother and twin. Dumbledore had sent owls to Dad, Remus, and Hayden but only Hayden had replied. Dad and Remus were still rat hunting. Questions were being asked though, like why I left the Gryffindor Tower every night, why Malfoy and I seemed to get along so well (note that getting along well meant not screaming at each other every five minutes), and most recently why I was signing up to stay for Christmas Break. Malfoy had to as well. We needed the contact. At first I explained it away as I wanted to do more research for our project, but Adrian was not buying that one and neither was Hermione. I gave about three more excuses before a lucky (well more unlucky in later times) break came my way.

Dumbledore sent Adrian, Harry, and I owls two mornings before Holiday break. Each bore a message asking us to report to his office after breakfast. It even included the password, Cockroach Clusters. We walked to his office in silence. I suspect Adrian was still angry with me at not telling him why I wanted to stay for break. I was wondering why we were being called and hoping nothing had happened to Dad. 

"Cockroach Cluster." Adrian said, The gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office swung aside letting us climb the stairs to his office. The door was propped open, so we moved in. I was surprised to find Willow and Professor Chase in the office already conversing with the Headmaster.

"Piper, Harry, Adrian, sit down." He said looking up as we walked in.

"Good morning professors." We said simultaneously, sitting down.

Dumbledore said, "Good morning. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Sirius and Remus have been detained in Germany and won't be home in time for Christmas. They believe they're very close to Pettigrew."

"Well if they're closer to Pettigrew, then they should stay." Said Harry, obviously hiding disappointment. Adrian and I both nodded.

"This more serious," Dumbledore looked to Willow and Professor Chaise before continuing. "Our intelligence tells us that Voldemort has raised a Rahc-Meid Demon."

"Huh?" I blinked several times.

"A Rahc-Meid Demon. It's purpose is to serve the person who raises and binds it for all eternity. It's highly dangerous and could be considered a killing machine."

"And he's raised it to use on us?" Adrian gulped.

"Correct. It must follow Voldemort's commands and our spy was there when he told it to seek you three out and kill you." Dumbledore said. "For Voldemort, it's like killing two birds with one stone. He rids himself of the Twins of Peace and The Boy Who Lived."

"Do we have a visual?" I asked.

"Working on it." Willow spoke for the first time. "Right now we just know that it has a lot of pointy things."

Harry considered this for a minute. "It can't get on the grounds though, right? The wards will keep it off."

"In theory." Said Willow. "But it was raised by Muggle magic. Wicca. That might make some of the wards a little wacky, but Cordy can help me fix that." She looked at Professor Chase who nodded in agreement. "Have you alerted Adrian and Piper's protector?"

"He knows," Dumbledore smiled. "And wasn't very happy about it. He had a few choice names for Voldemort."

"Of course he did." Said Willow grinning. "Bloody and soding probably being inserted between every other word."

*~*

Over the weeks my relationship with Malfoy  had developed into what some might call a forced partnership. Maybe grudging respect, but certainly not what anyone would call friendship or love. But at least it wasn't a glare-fest anymore or a competition to see who could be the biggest bitch or bastard. There were times when I could break through the snobby kid and actually have a civil conversation. This of course was always in the kitchens and never in front of our peers in Potions Class. Malfoy had a surprisingly good sense of humor, similar to my own sadistic view of things. It would always make for a few minutes of normal talk until one of us realized we were being more friendly and hospitable than necessary. We'd clam up again and turn back to our own personal studies.

Candra and I talked about it a lot until she got herself a boyfriend and her whole attitude on relationships seemed to change. Now she was all gung-ho about me trying to love Malfoy. Secretly I think she might've been for it before, but Candra isn't one to express her feelings much through speaking. She does it through music. Anyway, after Candra became thoroughly useless for this problem I was forced to deal with it myself.

The night before everyone was to leave for the Christmas Holidays I went down to the kitchens with a purpose firmly in mind. I swore to myself this would be the evening Malfoy and I would have a truly unguarded conversation. I was tired of the sneaking around and being subtle that we were both guilty off. Two people so connected could manage a real conversation right? I told myself this over and over as I walked through the passage to the kitchens.

Malfoy was there already. As usual he has his books and coffee and had already started his work. When I arrived he waited until I sat down then offered up his hand for our needed contact. I was surprised at his silence. Most times he'd say something beforehand, a sarcastic or humorous statement depending on his mood, but tonight he said nothing. I looked up at his face as we clasped hands. He looked somewhere between pissed and scared. Even though I wanted to, I said nothing and went on about my business. But half an hour later the silence was driving me half mad. All other nights he would've said something by this time, but he was just staring into space. His book lay open in his lap completely ignored.

"Malfoy," I finally ventured. "What's wrong?"

"You'd do well to stay out of my affairs." He responded sullenly. The usual drawl and snap had dropped from his voice.

"You're staring off into space." I pointed out.

He turned to me, "Black you do it DADA every day."

"Only because we're doing stuff I already know." I referred to the subject of werewolves. "And Professor Delacour isn't very good. But back to you, you look like you're afraid of something."

"Aren't we all?" He asked softly. "You weren't here last year."

Now was defiantly not the time for all the marvelous comebacks I had to that about stating the obvious. Something good was about to happen, and I wasn't about to go and ruin it. "No. You want to talk about it?"

"The beginning was fine. Normal in Hogwarts fashion, the one exception being the return of the Triwizard Tournament. Even that was going fine until Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire." There was no bitterness when he mentioned it. To him it was just fact. "None of the champions were hurt seriously during the first two challenges, but then came the maze."

"Harry told me 'bout it." I said, my voice thick in sadness. The maze was a testy subject around Harry, around everyone who'd been at Hogwarts last year. I hadn't even been there and it still scared me. The fact that Voldemort could execute a plan like that right under our noses.

"When Harry came back with Cedric's body I ran from the bleachers into the Forest. I was scared. Truly and honestly scared. When I came back there was a note from my father waiting on my bed. He wrote to tell me that Voldemort had returned fully alive and in a body. I was to become  Death Eater that summer. I managed to avoid it, but that has only delayed it to this summer, and my father constantly reminds me of it as he did today. No Piper don't say anything." He held up a hand as I started to speak. My mouth dropped upon hearing him say my first name. "You asked if I'm afraid of something. I am. I'm afraid of Voldemort, my father, many other things, but do you know what scares me most?"

"What?"

"You."

"Me?" I was genuinely surprised. "Malfoy I'm five inches shorter than you and at least thirty pounds lighter. I couldn't hurt you if I wanted, even with magic. You have nothing to fear in me but my tongue, and sarcastic jabs don't even seem to affect you."

"I know," He paused, thinking, "You don't scare me that way. You scare me because of the power I have over you. I could get you killed, and despite what you or your friends might want to believe I have no desire you kill any of you. But if my father or his friends knew about the connection we have they either kill you or lock you in our dungeons keeping you alive for my benefit only. And it's not only the Soul Mate thing…Piper," I jumped as he used my given name for a second time. "I actually like you and that alone could get you killed."

"Our odd friends but not friends relationship could get me killed?" I asked in a vaguely sarcastic voice.

"No my love for you could get you killed."

Something weird happened then. He said 'love' and our whole world started glowing. It started with our hands and spread quickly up our arms. From there it swept down our torsos and up our necks. It wasn't tingly or anything just odd. When we were completely glowing (and the house elves had crowed into a squeaking mass in a corner) a magnetic like force seized our hands for us to clasp. Suddenly the glow turned blue. It was that way for five seconds then as quickly as it came, it left.

Had Draco Malfoy not grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine there would have been no evidence that anything out of the ordinary had happened that night.

*~*

The next day (Christmas Eve) I planned on telling Candra about the latest developments in my love life. She was staying for Christmas to be with her boyfriend so I figured I'd have time to tell her. It made me kind of giddy to think that I had a secret boyfriend. Like I was in a romance novel or something. The more I thought about this the more I realized how out of character I was acting. Willow had once told me 'Love makes you do the wacky', something she'd also told the slayer Buffy. I was beginning to think it was true.

_I'm goin' down_

_Since you ain't around_

_May whole world's upside down_

_Sleep don't come easy…_

The bluesy sounds of I'm Goin' Down filled Candra's room. She was singing and playing the guitar like life had crashed around her. Her voice sounded perfect as it always did. I didn't want to bother her so I sat at the edge of a bed waiting for her to finish. Her sad rendition was complete moments later, and she looked up at me. Candra's eyes were bloodshot with tear stains on her cheeks, but she didn't look sad. No she just looked incredibly pissed.

"You should get together with Adrian. He plays almost as well as you."

"The bastards cheating on me." Her voice was calm as she put away her black guitar. "Got a letter meant for his little slut this morning. His owl though it was for me. He was planning on meeting her behind Hagrid's hut in fifteen minutes to give her a 'Christmas present'. I'll be there and I'm going to hex his manhood off."

"Ooh." I grimaced. Candra was excellent with hexes and curses. Not for dark arts, but for revenge purposes mainly on her brother. I felt mildly sorry for Ray Marshal. But then he shouldn't have been cheating in the first place. What goes around comes around.

"Would you like to come along? You can turn him in a lizard or something."

"Use my advanced Transfiguration ability for evil? Of course! Lemme get my cloak."

We were out of the school and in the appointed meeting spot in no time. Candra paced madly until Ray showed up and when he did Candra immediately punched him in the nose. She didn't give him a chance to speak. I stood against a tree with my wand out, watching for Hagrid or other teachers. Ray took a knock in the stomach. I winced vowing never to get on Candra's bad side.

There was a brief shout fest between the angry couple but they got over it quickly and Candra started throwing curses I'd never heard of in my life. So far I couldn't see anything physically wrong with Ray, but Candra's hexes were always fail proof. Ray would get his just deserts. After ten minutes of trying to deflect Candra's magic Ray fled back to Hogwarts grounds realizing there was no reconciling with his ex-girlfriend.

"What were those?" I asked once he was clear.

"His dick will be sick." She said, shrugging like she'd only turned his hair purple or something. Candra strongly reminded me of Anya, an ex-vengeance demon friend of Willow's that she talked about. Anya had given many men syphilis in her day. 

Candra went on to describe the various hexes she'd used. I half listened, still worried about teachers. In the middle of a description on a molding curse I heard the crack of a branch from behind. Candra heard the second one that came an instant later. Discussion of curses stopped and we both turned, wands at ready. The next thing I experienced with the taste of dirt in my mouth and let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant.

Candra was on the forest floor two feet from me. She was conscious and looking directly above us. I trained my eyes to look through the settling darkness at what she saw. Two people were fighting over us. One looking vaguely familiar clothing wise. The other wasn't even human. It was tall, spiky, and I think it might've had talons and a beak. The other guy was fighting him off, and knocking him away from us. He picked up a tree branch and drove it through the things chest. That didn't stop it, not by a long shot, but it slowed it down. Our rescuer was able to run from it and grab us off the ground. He took off through the forest with Candra and I. My night vision was usually wonderful but now it failed. It was pitch black giving  the illusion or running blind. We turned left and started moving downward. I think they were stairs. Our feet hit sold ground, concrete maybe, and we stopped.

"Follow me," His accent was Cockney British. "Piper, I know you can see. Make sure your friend doesn't get lost." I nodded silently while a million questions came to mind. Candra gave me an inquisitive look which I could only answer with a shrug.      

His face was sharp with well formed cheek bones and a nice mouth, I noted looking through the dark, His hair was peroxide blond like Draco's but his had obviously come from a bottle. Not to say it looked bad, on the contrary it suited him perfectly. He was wearing all black with a hint of red peeking from underneath his button down shirt. It was black boots, jeans, shirt, and coat. In fact that coat looked very familiar.

"You were spying on us this summer." I said accusingly.

"Yeah," he said. "That's my job."

"Your job is to spy on Piper?" Candra said in disbelief.

"Someone's gotta keep them safe."

I stopped in the middle of the passage. "You're our protector!?"

"Nice to see you appreciate it pet. Is your brother this thankful?"

"Who are you?"

"My name's Spike." He pushed open a steel door that now lay in out path. Light flooded in the darkness and into my eyes as we entered the room. It was large, half seemed to be a kitchen/TV room, and the other was clearly a bedroom. Candra and I could see Spike clearly now. My friends jaw dropped to the floor. I recognized the 'he's gorgeous' look. I was tempted to remind her that she'd just finished cursing her last boyfriend.

I sighed. "Your name is Spike?"

"You have a problem with that pet?"

"Willow was right you are weird."

He grinned. "What else had Red told you about me?"

"Nothing," chimed in Candra. "It's been one of many unsolved mysteries this year. Adrian'll be happy to have this one solved."

"Was that the demon sent after us?" I asked.

"A Rahc-Meid Demon? Yeah, that was it, and it's not bloody dead yet." As he talked he walked over to a small fridge and pulled out a bottle half filled with a dark red liquid. 

"Blood," Candra and I spoke together with the same 'yuck' looks on out faces.

"You try fightin' that thing pet. Takes a lot out of you." Spike took a long drink and put the bottle down. "You two should get back to school."

"Where are we?" Candra looked at the various electronic equipment. "We have to be off Hogwarts grounds."

"A lil' ways off mite, you're right. The demon'll be gone by now. I'll take you back. I need t' see Red anyway."

"So you guys all hung out together?" Candra asked eagerly. "Saved the world and everything?"

He laughed, and Candra made this funny little squeak in the back of her throat.  "You could say that. C'mon." Spike ushered us through the steel door. While we walked the fifteen minute passage he spoke a little giving us an overview of some of what had happened in Sunnydale. It was a lot more violent from his point of view than when Willow told it. He was also very liberal with the swear words as Willow had mentioned.

We reached the castle from the forest with no encounters from demons, animals, or teachers. Spike escorted us to the portrait of the fat lady (who complained vehemently about being woken so late on Christmas Eve) and watched us until we were in the Common Room. Thankfully it was empty.

"You can bring you brother to Red's class tomorrow. I'll be there. You too mite." Said Spike as the portrait swung back down.

Candra yawned and stretched after a few moments. "This is the best Christmas Eve I've ever had. I molded over some guys manhood and met a really good looking vampire. Also saw m'self a real live demon. Not that that's something I want to do again, but it was eventful. But I'm tired and I want presents in the morning so, g'night.

*~*

"Presents!" Something hard hit my head as voices continued to yell loudly. I rolled over, not totally caring to get up yet. Lavender and Parvati were wide awake and piling gifts all over the foot of my bed.

"Piper the boys are waiting. Let's go down to the common room." Hermione gently shook my shoulder. She was still in Pajamas and slippers. "And you have to tell us what happened last night."

I yawned pitifully and placed my feet on the cold floor. Throwing a NY Liberty nightshirt on I gathered my packages and followed Hermione downstairs leaving a giggling Parvati and Lavender behind. Living with those two was like living with two Tatianas.

Harry, Ron, Adrian, the twins, and Candra were already down sitting on various chairs and couches. Other than Lavender, Parvati and one or two first years we were the only ones in Gryffindor around for the holidays.

"Yea! Gifts," shouted Fred or George (One day I would learn to tell them apart) when he saw us. "Now we can start." Hermione and I grinned and hurried over to start the festivities.

The first one I grabbed was from Hayden. Underneath the wrapping were three books. Two on unusual charms and one on well known vampires who'd lived or were still alive. I put it to the side to examine later. Next I looked to dad's package which had air holes in the paper. This sent up very large warning flares in my mind. Luckily there was no reason to be worried. Upon removing the paper I found the cutes black lab puppy I'd ever seen, and we must remember that I never have been much of a dog person.

"It's adorable!" Candra gushed. I picked up the puppy and set it in my lap.

"It's name is…" I trailed off. "Aurelius." Adrian and I finished together. We grinned.

"That's so weird," said Ron. "Fred and George do that sometimes."

I kept Aurelius in my lap as I reached for the next gift. It was from Draco. A beautiful crimson cloak spilled out on to my lap. Hermione gasped when she saw it. "Who sent you that?"

"N-No one." I stuttered lamely.

"Yeah right.." Harry reached over and grabbed the card. He tossed it to Adrian who skillfully caught it from the air.

"Dear Lee," he read. "Merry Christmas from your love D. They must close. She let him call her Lee."

"Who is it?" asked Harry. "Must be a rich bloke. That's a bloody nice cloak."

"It's none of your damn business." I told them all simply. I grabbed the card and stuck it in my pocket.

"You will be tell me later _Lee_." Adrian muttered from his perch next to me. I ignored him and grabbed another package. This one was wrapped in plain brown paper that I took off quickly. The card was written in handsome script. 'Dear Adrian and Piper- the papers here are your family history in depth. I believe they will aid you, Your Uncle.' Adrian was reading it from over my shoulder.

"We have an uncle?" Adrian raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"No," I said. "Remember? Dad only had sisters and mom was an only child. The rest of 'em are dead. Except for that William guy and he'd be dead by now anyway, or he'd be like 120 something."

"Yeah, the only way he could be alive is if he were a vampire or something," laughed Ron. Harry, Hermione, Candra, Adrian, and I stared at him. "What?" Ron looked around at us nervously.

"I could kiss you!" I grabbed Ron hugging him close. "This is the best Christmas present! Willow must think we're soooooo stupid! She was all like 'It's inside of you, 'it's right under your noses' I totally get it now!"

"Drusilla was a vampire!" Adrian yelled. "Ron you're a genius."

"I am?"  Ron was still a bit confused.

I reached out to grab the book Hayden had sent, but Harry stopped me. "It's Christmas. Even Hermione doesn't work on Christmas. The book will be here tomorrow."

"That's right." Candra agreed. "Let's go show Willow the cute puppy."

"Ok," I answered and picked up Aurelius. "We'll see you guys later."

*~*

"You named him Aurelius?!" Willow, Spike and Professor Chase all said together wide eyed.

"Uh huh." Adrian gave the adults and odd look. The 'I think you've lost it' look.

"I like it." Said Candra in support. "It's original."

"That it is mite. Aurelius, who'd of thought?" Spike said, his tone slightly sarcastic. The puppy ran over to Spike upon hearing his name and yipped for attention. Willow scooped him up and stroked his head.

"Oh, and we got a package from our _uncle." _

"You don't have an uncle." Professor Chase said hesitantly.

"That's what we thought until Ron, damned genius he is, said the world vampire. It all fits. Drusilla was a vamp and turned William." Adrian explained.

"Good job!" Willow grinned with humorous glint in her eye. "Spike, you ever met a vampire named William Winthrop?"

"No, can't say I have." He gave Willow a vaguely annoyed look.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we'll find him. And more about Dru."

"Now she's Dru?" Professor Chase sighed.

"Bit personal." Spike agreed.

"Doesn't matter. It's not like we're aver gonna see her." My brother shrugged not really caring.

Many times Adrian had proven that he was indeed a true seer. He had premonitions, saw the past, and occasionally pulled weird stunts with me like the whole naming the dog thing. But sometimes the things he said were _way_ off. It was like ending up in Orlando when you wanted to be in Chicago, and as we were soon to discover this was most defiantly one of those times. I think the only one who might have had an inkling of how wrong he was might've been Professor Chase. She looked oddly at Adrian when he spoke, but said nothing to the rest of us. Silence over took us as the excitement of the holidays drifted away.

"Uh, I-I've gotta go." I said through the thick silence.

"I Thought we were all gonna hang out. Ya know, Christmas and Hanukah?" Willow looked slightly disappointed.

"Malfoy stuff. Required contact and all." I am one of the worlds worst liars.

"I thought you guys were over that, and all kissy now. Going out and…" Willow stopped. Adrian and Candra were staring at me like I had two heads. Willow put a hand to her mouth and looked around sheepishly. 

"You're. With. Malfoy?" Adrian made each word a sentence.

"Congrats." Candra clapped me heartily on the back.

"Shut up Candra." Said Adrian through gritted teeth. He looked at me angrily. "You're dating the guy who constantly torments us, would like to see us dead? We are talking about the same Peroxide Incarnate here right?"

"Hey," Spike cut in. "I resent that."

"Sorry," Adrian threw back quickly. "Piper what's going on here? He got you that cloak didn't he?"

"It's called a Christmas present, and he doesn't hate me. If he did it wouldn't make much sense for us to be dating would it?"

"Hey, I don't know what perverted ideas run through his Slytherin mind." He yelled.

"Spike, Willow, Professor, will you _please_ explain this to him? I'm leaving!" 

I made sure the door slammed behind me. As Spike would say, 'what a bloody Merry Christmas'.

_Dear Draco,_

_                I can't meet you in Hogsmead as planned. I'm a bit upset right now as Adrian has just found out that we're together. He didn't take it very well, and I'm worried he might tell Harry. I'll be laying low until dinner unless I need to do some serious damage control with this situation. Otherwise I think Willow and Candra can handle it._

_                                    Merry Christmas,_

_                                                         Piper_

_PS- The cloak is beautiful. I love it._

_Dear Dad and Remus,_

_                               A lot's happened and I know Willow will write explaining everything, so I won't give major details. Basically we've found our protector, he saved Candra and me from a demon, and his name is Spike. Exactly how and why the demon found us will be left for Willow to tell. You have to promise not to send a howler, ok?_

_Oh and dad, the puppy's great. We named him Aurelius. Remus the Transfiguration books are greatly appreciated. McGonagle might not share the opinion, but that's ok. Where'd you guys find this stuff in the German woods?_

_                                    Thinking of you always and Merry Christmas,_

_'                                                                                          Piper_

_Dear Willow and Spike,_

_                           If something terribly pressing arises you can find me in Spikes little underground apartment. I'll be here until dinner. Adrian's an ass and I don't feel like dealing with him right now. Try to keep him from telling the other would you? Spike I hope you don't mind me being down here. I'm looking through your Passions tapes for something to watch. Also, did you know the only stuff you've got to drink it blood and beer? Maybe I'll clean out your fridge too._

_                             Catch you later,_

_                                             Piper._

_Dear Adrian,_

_              If you tell anyone anything about what transpired in Willow's room today I'll kill you._

_                         Your sister,_

_                                    Piper_

_Dear Piper,_

_               Adrian left a while after you did. We explained things to him and Candra like you asked. He took it, um, well. Don't worry. He'll go wig out for a while, but then he'll come around. He cares too much about you. I didn't get a chance to ask him to keep it to himself but I suspect her will. Spike says not to touch the episode where Timmy dies, and that you bloody well better not break anything in there. Apparently it's hard for him to find a good VCR in London seeing as he can only go out at night._

_                   Love,_

_                       Willow_

_Dear Pet,_

_           If I find any of the stuff in my fridge missing you will have a very angry vampire after you. You really don't want that._

_             -Spike_

_Dear Lee-Lee,_

_               I know I was a bastard back there, and I want to say I'm sorry. You're right, I can't tell you who to befriend and who not to. I just worry about you 'cause you're my little sister and…(a/n- imagine writing trailing off the page like in the middle of writing he was snatched from behind. My computer won't do it so use your imaginations)_

"Piper!" I looked up from the television to find Spike come to a skidding stop in the room. His demon had come to the surface and I could see his fangs bulging behind his lips. 

"Your brother's gone missing!"

*~*

A/n- Hello, hoped you like it. It was a little longer than normal but that's okay. Please Read and Review! Next chapter should feature the return of Sirius and Remus, Wormtail (along with his new little love bunny), Buffy (maybe. Either next chapter or the one after that), and we find out what exactly happened to Spike on his sojourn to Africa. Also FYI this story is of course already and AU but when season 7 starts in September I won't be using information from it in this story or the sequel. Just letting you know.

*~*


	7. Dru

Chapter Seven

Willow went to Harry and basically demanded that he give her the Marauders Map. He did without know what was going on. After confirming Adrian wasn't on school grounds Spike left, searching returning only during the day. Dad and Remus arrived the second day he'd been missing and started scouring the Forbidden Forest. Me? I stayed in my room, a total mess. See the first day, I'd been fine, but the second I woke feeling sick in my stomach. It felt almost like I'd been gutted. Adrian and I had never been separated from each other. We always knew where the other was, or at least had a general idea. Now I didn't and that's where the sick feeling came from. I was missing my twin.

When school resumed Lavender and Parvati had been asked by McGonagle to temporarily take another dorm until the situation was back to normal. They graciously agreed and now some of my more unconventional visitors were free to come and go as they pleased. Spike still had to be careful of course as Hermione, Harry, and Ron still did not know about him.

Hermione brought my work up every night once classes started again and urged me to check into the hospital wing. I refused her and everybody else saying I'd spent enough time there this summer and there wasn't anything Madam Pomfrey could do there that wasn't being done for me in the comfort of my own bed. I knew the only thing that would help me would be to know where Adrian was. And as proof of this the tenth day he was missing the pain from my stomach spread to my chest and head. It hurt to breath.

Spike sat with me during the day seeing as he could be out searching. It surprised me to find him sweet and protective. He watched me like a hawk never hesitating to tell me to drink down some gross concoction of Snape's. Yet he always knew what to say to get me to smile or laugh when I was feeling particularly weighed down with pain. On January 6th, the eleventh day, he came in around ten in the morning. I was propped up on pillows reading Interview With the Vampire, which I'd borrowed from Hermione. I was partly reading, partly staring off into space, and partly shifting around in bed because my head and stomach where killing me.

"I've always been a Lestat. M' old girl was my Claudia." Spike's greeting was as he straddled a chair backwards and moved to my bed. He handed me a tray of food he'd probably nicked from the kitchens. "You?"

"Jesse," I said, catching a breath on a shot of pain from my chest. "From Queen of the Damned. You've read these?"

"Yeah. I've known a Louis too. My old friend Peaches." By the way he said it I could tell this 'Peaches' wasn't exactly a friend. "Wasn't exactly like him, but the sod was close enough to be pretty damned annoying after he got cursed by some gypsies."

"I've read this six times," I admitted. "Always been one of my favorites."

"You've got good taste then." Spike reached into a deep pocket in his black duster and pulled out a vial filled with a swirling green liquid. "The poof with the big nose says you need to drink this. I don't envy you."

"Says the one who likes blood in his cereal." I groaned from both pain and disgust, but took the vial anyway and popped it open. The both of us wrinkled out noses at the smell, but I downed it with Spike watching intently to see that I got every drop. The pain was alleviated slightly but not completely. I knew from experience that the potion would slowly put me to sleep so I folded over the page in the book and turned to Spike.

"Talk to me." I said. "Tell me a story or something."

He looked startled. "A story pet?"

"Yes, something to take my mind off everything. Not a fairy tale or anything sappy. Something interesting…about you. You've been around since the 1800's, you have to have some good stories."

"How about the time I killed a slayer during World War Two?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"No death!" I protested quickly. "C'mon I know you have something. How about why you went to Africa. And don't try to tell me you went for a safari 'cause I think I can still muster up enough strength to slap you."

Spike laughed. "Maybe you could pet. So you want to here about Africa. Fine. Pass me the fags I left here the other day."

I reached over into the drawer of my nightstand and handed him his Camels and lighter. He lit one and took a long drag that would've killed any normal person. He just blew two lines of smoke from his nose and relaxed in the chair. I used my wand to check that the protective shields I'd put up against the smoke were still around my bed and settled down waiting for him to begin.

"I left Sunnyhell in May vowing to become my old self again. I wanted to be the Big Bad that I had been. That damned Bush guy you American's have got in charge of the free world had this secret organization running that was in charge of grabbing supernatural creatures and doin' weird shit to 'em. They got me and bloody neutered me. Took away my ability to kill humans with some stupid computer chip on my brain. Gave me a helluva headache if I even grabbed someone the wrong way. I couldn't even beat the Whelp around. Then the girl I love was datin' one of the officers from the group that did it to me.

"Anyway there was a bloody long chain of events leadin' up to my leavin' Sunnyhell, but I did. I'd heard about a demon in Africa who could help me get the damn chip out of my head. I drove out in my Desoto and stowed away on a boat over to Japan, from there I traveled by night all the way across Asia, and stowed away on another boat across the Red Sea and ended up in Egypt. I had to travel across the bleedin' Sahara to get to the Congo River where the demon supposedly was. Sossin' out exactly where it was, was a whole different problem altogether. I found it after two weeks of searching. Turned out to be a her, and she wasn't even a demon. Her name was Adhara. I was about to just bugger the whole thing, but she said she could help. Granted powers by her gods she was. Adhara said she'd give me my deepest desire. I wasn't supposed to say what I wanted, which didn't make any sense t' me.

"So she has her servants take me to a hut where they leave me waitin' for who knows how long. I don't get blood or anything, and by the time she comes back I'm near crazy with blood lust. She comes in with one of her men and tells me I'm free to attack him, kill him, do whatever I wanted. My demon came out, and I jumped on him, tore out his throat, and sucked him dry. You asleep yet pet?"

"No," I said behind a yawn. "Keep going. Adhara took your chip out right? It was your deepest desire."

"Wrong. Accordin' to her it wasn't. She said my deepest desire was to be accepted and loved by Buffy Summers, and to get that she did unchip me, but she also gave me back my soul. After I'd had my fill from the bloke I realized I wasn't feeling the glory of the kill or any of the other stuff I used to feel. It wasn't any bloody fun anymore. I actually felt bad, guilty even for killin' the fellow, then there was this whole other flood of emotions that chose the time to intrude. I was about to go in on Adhara for giving me a soul but she did something weird with her hands and next thing I knew, I was in front of that bloody watcher's house. He sees me, we have a huge roe about a few things, then he goes and offers me a job. Since then I've been watchin' over you and Adrian. Haven't been back to Sunnyhell yet, don't know if I will. Could be nasty, I never said goodbye to anyone. Piper?"

I turned over in bed and pulled the covers up. "Tired." I muttered.

"Figured that." He flung his cigarette aside. "I'll stay till you conk out."

I didn't respond. I was almost asleep and didn't have the energy. I felt Spike stroke my hair and heard him click his lighter for another smoke. The door to the room opened and footsteps fell close to my bed. Spike stood as someone kissed my cheek.

"How is she?" asked my father's voice.

"Fine. The git's potion put her to sleep a few minutes ago." Spike answered. "Have you found anything new?"

"This came in by owl this morning. Harry received it. " I heard parchment being passed. "It's signed Miss. Edith."

A growl sounded low in Spikes throat. "Miss. Edith? Damn her! Goin' after my family."

"Who's Miss Edith?"

"Dru," Tiredness forgotten, I almost sat straight up in the bed. Resisting the urge was hard, but I wanted them to keep talking. "But she's a bit dim, never was the same after Prague. She wouldn't have the mentality to do something like this herself."

"I can help you there. I know this handwriting. It's Wormtail's." said dad grimly. "Do you know what any of this means?"

"Dru always did speak in riddles. She probably dictated this, 'cause it's hers all right. Bloody birds and stars an' all." Spike spat out. "The only thing I can get from this is she knows Adrian's my nephew and Piper's my niece. Or at least the rat does. The rest of it might as well be in Arabic." 

I kept my breathing quiet which was a very hard task at the moment. Spike was related to us. Spike was our uncle! This was certainly a twisted turn of events. 'Please keep talking' I prayed. Sleep was trying to settle over me again and it was an uphill battle trying to fight it off.

"Well she's working for Voldemort now." Dad sighed. "Any where she'd likely be?"

"I couldn't tell you. As long as I kept her happy she never cared where we stayed."

"Moony and I haven't scoped the whole forest yet. We're off to another section now. There're lots of abandoned sheds so we'll be awhile."

"I'll catch up tonight after I eat."

"Thanks for staying with her." Footsteps fell and the door closed. 

Now that dad was gone I was content to let myself drift off to sleep. Spike was still there, occasionally stroking my hair and muttering under his breath about Drusilla. 

*~*

That night Hermione shook me awake around seven o' clock. She was positively breathless and her cheeks were rosy like she'd been running for miles. I was very groggy, but I noticed that the pain around my body had depleted to feel like the flu. Never in my life had I been so grateful for flu symptoms.

"Sirius and Remus," she said panting. "They know where Adrian is, and Wormtail. There's this shed in the forest and they're both there with some woman. They've gone off to get him now. Harry's about to leave in his Invisibility Cloak, which I know can only end in disaster but he's determined not to loose Sirius…what are you doing?" I'd jumped out of bed, pain all but forgotten. I threw off my pajamas and hurriedly dressed in black cargo pants and a black tee shirt. 

"Hermione, please go tell Harry to wait for me." I said pulling on my boots that were almost identical to Spike's. I hadn't gotten a chance to wear them at Hogwarts yet as they weren't exactly part of the whole uniform.

"This is a bad idea." Hermione said shaking her head, but she left to go tell him anyway. I dug through my trunk looking for my skullcap. Finding it, I pilled my hair up underneath it then hurried down stairs.

"Harry!" I yelled skidding into the common room. "I'm coming!"

"Are you sure? You've been sick…" He trailed off as I pulled him towards the portrait hole.

"Wait!" We turned to find Hermione approaching us as well. She'd changed and was now in all black as well. "I'm coming, but I still don't like this. I couldn't find Ron though. He's probably at dinner."

"Ok, let's go." Harry swept the cloak over us and we left the common room.

The three of us moved quietly but quickly through the halls. With dinner going on it was easy, even Filch had to eat after all, and so did Mrs. Norris. We exited the school and went to the forest. Just inside we stopped and pulled off the cloak. It would be easier to go through the forest without it.

"North," said Harry surely. "They found him in a section the hadn't covered yet and they hadn't done the north."

Harry preformed a Four Point spell that pointed us due north and we were off. We stayed on the paths at Hermione's insistence, which meant we had to perform the spell several times during our trip. The various beasties that lived in the forest were active that night, and we had quite a few scares, which slowed us down considerably. Pixies can be very annoying. I found this out the hard way as they were trying to yank my hat off my head. Some very good banishing charms on Harry and Hermione's part and some transfiguration of mine got us out of the hoard of pixies within twenty minutes. 

We traveled for more than an hour before reaching a small clearing where at least two dozen abandoned shacks stood. We were as north in the Forbidden Forest as we could possibly be so I knew we had to be at our destination. The only problem was there was no sign of human life anywhere. The shacks were all dark and no noise came from them at all. We stared around clueless. 

A rustle in the leaves made us all jump. "Lumos." We said in unison. 

"Look." Whispered Hermione. "It's only a snake, and a small one at that. Nothing to be worried about."

"It's poisonous." Said Harry.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He told me."

"Harry can communicate with snakes. He's a Parseltongue." Hermione explained eyeing the snake. "Harry, can you ask him if he's seen anyone with in the last hour?"

Harry made a strange hissing sound with his mouth. The snake slithered closer and hissed back at Harry. The odd conversation continued on for about five minutes before Harry Picked up the snake and motioned for us to follow him. We stopped about ten feet away at an old half eaten tree stump.

"He says that twice within the past two weeks people have come, touched this stump and disappeared." Harry translated. "The second time was about an hour ago. Three men, one black haired, one brown, and one blond."

"Remus, Sirius, and who?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"My protector." I said quickly. "I'll explain later, right now we should probably make with the portkeying."

"D'you really think we should?" Hermione asked. "We don't know where it'll go. We could end up in China."

"Yeah but we'll be there with Sirius and Remus so it won't be all bad." Said Harry with confidence, but he too was eyeing the portkey with worried eyes. The snake hissed to Harry. "He says he'd like to come."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." I said. Hermione clasped hands with Harry and I, and the snake wrapped its self around Harry's arm. Hermione bent and touched the tree stump. I felt like a fish being hooked and dragged above water. The world swirled around me, as I was pulled my stomach into the tree stump. 

I landed on top of Harry and Hermione on top of me. Where ever we had landed was lit by torches hung along the walls. It was damp and smelled like Snape's classroom on a bad day. We untangled ourselves and stood in the room. There was one door leading out of the room and when Harry attempted to open it we discovered it was locked. I tried several unlocking spells but none worked.

"Ok, maybe this wasn't one of our smarter moves." I admitted, banging on the door. I rammed it with my shoulder expecting it not to budge but it did. The door opened and I fell right into the arms of Peter Pettigrew. 

"Wormtail!" Harry yelled.

The rat grasped my arm with his silver one. "We've been expecting you. Follow me."

"No." said Hermione.

"Then this will be Miss. Black's last night on earth." His other hand moved toward my throat. I twisted trying to get out of his grip, but his hand was too strong. "Follow me."

Harry and Hermione said nothing and followed Wormtail as he dragged me down the hall. He hadn't taken our wands, which was good. Maybe he was over confidant. Or maybe they just wouldn't do us any good anyway. Behind us I could hear Harry hissing to the snake. It answered back then everything was quiet.

"What happened to Piper's father?" Hermione asked nervously. 

"That is none of your concern." His grip on me tightened as we stopped in front of a door. He used his wand to open it and kicked us inside. The room was bright and held three other occupants. A stunning woman with raven hair, Spike and Adrian. Spike and Adrian were chained to the wall, with their chests exposed. The woman was sitting on the floor seemingly staring off into space.

"Dru," said Wormtail in a sugary voice. "I've brought you some new toys."

"Toys?" Drusilla looked up at us and licked her lips. "We'll have fun won't we? It's almost as good as my birdie. Don't go yet. I've taught this one a new trick. You have to see." She looked at Adrian. "When I call him James he shakes around like a puppet. James, look up at me." And like she'd said Adrian convulsed in the chains. 

"That's very good my love. You'll have to teach these some tricks too. I have to work now, but I'll be back later. You can keep your self amused of course."

"Yes, with my new toys." Drusilla eyed us like she wanted to eat us. Peter left then, locking the doors behind him.

"Oh God." Hermione whispered, truly scared. 

"You," Dru, pointed at me holding me in her gaze. "My Spike sung to me about you. The stars and wind did too. The song was long and sweet. Go, look at James."

I didn't have to be told twice. I ran to my brother and Spike. Their wrists were chained to the wall above with heavy iron chains. Spike and Adrian's chests were scarred in long running marks. I lifted Adrian's face and gasped. It was contorted like Spike's whenever his demon came out. Fangs were visible from beneath his lips. Spike's demon was present too. Both were unconscious.

"You turned him." I gulped.

"No. James wouldn't let me." Tears fell down my face as Adrian's body convulsed again. "But, Peter told me that if I got him angry enough there'd be a surprise. And that was it. I got a demon! And then I got my Spike back, and he doesn't smell like slayer anymore. He smells like blood again. Sweet blood. But then he said he didn't want me, so I asked Peter to put holy water on them both. I was great fun watching them scream. James yelled first. He yelled for you Piper."

Harry put an arm around my shoulder as Dru finished her speech. He looked just as lost as I did. None of us had any idea of what to do. "What are you going to do with us?" Harry finally asked.

Drusilla's eyes lit up. "I want Piper's demon. Peter said I could have it, and he always gives me what I want."

"I don't have a demon." I protested. Truly, I wasn't sure. If Adrian had one then it would only make sense that I did.

"I don't like it when you lie." Her face turned to a pout. "You have a demon. My new birdie told me. Spike gave it to you. I was there when he did."

"I've never seen you before in my life."

"You look like your grandmother. I was there when the rivers of blood flowed from her. Spike let me have the first taste. It was warm, and tasted like cinnamon. We turned her together." Dru seemed lost in the memory. "You and James are mine. You've got my blood, and my Spike's. We'll be together, as a family. I'll be your mum. Mummy doesn't like your friends Piper. I think I'll like them dead though."

"Hermione move!" Harry yelled as Drusilla lunged for her. Hermione sidestepped just in time, but Drusilla only stood and attacked again.

"_Mentia!_" Hermione yelled frantically pointing her wand at herself. Drusilla reached to grab her but couldn't. Hermione had used a force field charm.  

"That's cheating." Dru said, her fangs slightly slurring her words. "You've only delayed what is to happen. The stars told me, and the stars are always right! I will have to get my other toys now. You'll stay here like good pets and wait for me to come back."  Dru left and again locked the door behind her.

"We need a plan." Hermione said firmly. 

"_Alohomora,_" Harry pointed his wand at Spike and Adrian's chains. They unlocked releasing their prisoners. Hermione caught Spike and I caught Adrian as they slumped to the ground. I spoke a simple waking spell and seconds later both of their eye lids were fluttering.

"Dru, luv, you've had your fun." Spike muttered as he came awake.

"Spike!" I said. "It's Piper. Dru's stepped out for a minute."

"Piper? Hermione?" Adrian moaned also coming to. "Harry? What're you doing here?"

"Bloody good question." Spike leaned back on his arms. "Why aren't you back at the castle?"

"We were worried you'd get into some sort of trouble which you obviously did. Where're Dad and Remus?" I asked.

"Wormtail took 'em somewhere else. He left us here for Dru to play with." 

Harry looked at the scars on their chests. "What'd she do to you?"

"Holly water, crosses, the whole nine yards. She was looking for my demon. She found it." Adrian closed his eyes for a second and his face shifted back to normal. Spike did the same.

"Oh and," Hermione turned to Spike. "Who are you?"

"He's our protector. His name's Spike. Spike, that's Harry and Hermione. Now can we please figure out how to get out of here?" Adrian moaned.

"Well the doors locked and Alohomora doesn't work." Hermione sighed. "There a few things we could try but none that wouldn't have repercussions, and we need to get to Sirius and Remus. I needn't remind you that Wormtail is with them and has a hand made of _pure silver_. That can't bode well for Remus, and for all we know Wormtail's already given Sirius to the ministry."

"Are you always so bloody optimistic?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"I'm practical." Hermione snapped. "Let's see the door has bars in it, but none we can fit through or break, oh! Harry that snake! Can he get through and maybe spy or get the keys for us?"

Harry conversed briefly with the snake and nodded. Then we watched as he sent our last hope through the bars of the door. "He says he'll be back soon."

"So will Dru." I reminded them just as the door opened. "Speak of the devil."

"You've taken the puppets of the strings." She said, pouting again. She was pulling leather gloves onto her hands and unscrewing a jar filled with water. With a slight push of her hand she knocked Hermione and Harry away from Spike and Adrian. Dru pushed me down on the floor and sat atop my legs as if I were a chair.

"Dru," Spike said slowly when he saw her dipping her gloved hands in the water. "You don't want to play with her. She's boring really. Probably won't scream at all. I'll scream for you if that's what you want."

She ignored him and ripped the top and bottom of my shirt exposing my shoulder and stomach. A drop of the water fell from her glove. It felt like acid burning into my skin as it trailed down my arm. I bit my lip until I tasted blood to avoid yelling out. She dripped more and more down my shoulder until I couldn't help but scream.

"I like this one!" She clapped her hands in delight and looked at Spike. "She can be our little girl, and we can buy her lots of pretty dresses and make her look ready for a ball. It would be like having a live doll. Please Spike, say yes."

"Dru she's not ours." 

"Yes she is," more holy water dripped down my skin. Drusilla's face twisted and her demon appeared. "I'll make her mine." She scooped up a handful of the water and dropped it on my chest. I screamed, barely staying conscious. Out of her dress she pulled a small cross and laid it on my chest. It was light being branded. I tried to move it, but she pinned down my hands and lowered her face near mine. "You're going to be mine Piper. You and your brother." 

Her fangs plunged into my neck and it was at that moment that I seriously thought I was going to die. She'd taken at least two pints when suddenly I was choking on ashes. Hermione rushed over and knocked the cross off my chest and helped me sit up.

"I've been wanting to do that to her for the _longest_ time." Said the newest member of the room. A petite blond in boots with a very rounded belly was standing above me tossing a stake up and down in her hand. 

"Buffy?"

"Spike!" The stake fell to the floor.

I unfortunately chose this time to let my head fall back. I was unconscious.

*~*

A/n- I'm not very good at cliffhangers but I'm hoping that was acceptable. I told you I'd get Buffy in here and here she is. So did you like it? You'd better because I'm missing Buffy to write it (ok I'm taping it, but still). Please leave a review. Coming attractions include Spuffy, revelations, spells, and that pesky Rahc-Meid Demon (they never did kill it remember). And y'know I just had the weirdest thought, wouldn't Willow and Remus make the cutest couple? I know she's gay, but still, I just think they'd be perfect for each other. Remus might have to be a little younger, but still. That's just a random though I had a second ago. Just thought I'd tell you.


	8. Vanquishing

Chapter Eight

Spike and Buffy were sitting in chairs next to my bed when I awoke. We were in the Hospital Wing. Dad was at the foot of my bed in dog form with Aurelius. Adrian was in the bed next to mine and Hermione was snuggled up next to him. Harry was in the bed on my other side awake and conversing with Remus, Ron, Willow, and Candra. My first truly coherent thought was 'Madam Pomfrey's gonna be pissed!'

"Spike," I said in a scratchy voice. "What's going on?" Everyone (awake) whipped their heads around at the sound of my voice.

"How do you feel?" asked Remus.

"Nothing hurts." I said remembering the pain of holy water and crosses. I moved my hand up to my neck where Drusilla had bitten me. There were two marks, both tender to the touch. "Thanks Buffy. You saved my life."

"Thank Willow. " Buffy shifted awkwardly because of her stomach and pointed at Willow. "If she hadn't called and gotten-"

"You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey cut Buffy off, storming into the curtained off section. "Why didn't anyone say something?"

"I've only been up for a minute." I protested.

She wasn't really listening to me. "Anyone not a patient and not twenty-one or older will leave now!" The nurse commanded. She looked over at Candra and Ron and glared. They hightailed it out of the infirmary taking Aurelius with them when Madam Pomfrey's glare turned on him. She looked over at Hermione and Adrian and shook her head. "Those two have ended up like that for the last two nights. I've just about given up moving her.

"Piper you need to take this." She gave me a vial of something and watched me drink it. "Rest is extremely important. You've been through a terrible ordeal. Your chest has healed but I won't be removing the bandages from your shoulder for a few days. Remus I told you to stay in bed. Silver wounds do not heal quickly. I'll be back in an hour to check up on the lot of you. And Buffy dear, try not to do anything strenuous from now on. It wouldn't be good for the baby." With that the whirl wind of a nurse left as quickly as she'd come.

"Like some ones mum she is," Spike said when she'd gone. "You sure you're alright pet?"

"I feel fine. My shoulder doesn't hurt at all." I assured him. "Now, Buffy, how did you get here?"

"Willow came to Sunnydale through my fireplace and got me." Buffy said grinning at her friend. "Scared Dawn half to death."

Willow nodded. "After we found you three missing I sorta panicked. I didn't know what to do, but Cordy had a vision with Drusilla in it and we'd already gotten that weird note signed Miss. Edith, so I decided to get Buffy. She's the slayer after all, but I didn't know she was a pregnant slayer. Why did you guys go out anyway?"

"It was my idea," said Harry sheepishly. "I was worried, and I didn't want to loose Sirius or Remus. Hermione was against it from the beginning, but It's better that we lost Wormtail and not those two." Dad gave a short bark, which was either agreement or disagreement. I didn't know which one. 

"Did you ever see that snake again?" I asked.

"He was outside the door just as Buffy was trying to get in. He gave her the key. It's how she got in so easily. Ron set him loose in Hagrid's garden for me."

"And we got out how?"

"Buffy picked up Adrian and I grabbed you." Spike said simply. "We got Harry and Hermione standing, found Remus and Sirius waiting in the hall and we ran like hell. We'd only been portkeyed to the basement of one of the shacks. It wasn't that hard."  
  


"I'm only here for a few bruises, and Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me under observation for a day. I get to leave tonight. Hermione gets to leave tomorrow. She broke her wrist when Drusilla knocked us around." Said Harry.

"And how are you doing?" I asked Spike.

He shrugged. "Picked up a few new scars, that's all."

"In other words he still hurts a little but he's to 'manly' to tell you that," Buffy translated. I laughed as Spike glared at Buffy.

I leaned back into my pillows becoming comfortable. "So Dru's dusted and Peter's gone off somewhere. Our troubles are over until Voldemort comes up with some other nasty plan for us."

"Not really pet." My uncle shook his head. "There's still that demon. He can call that to you at any time."

Willow perked up. "Remus and I've been working on that. We found a spell that could banish it. It's Wicca, not wand magic."

"But," Harry said knowingly. "There's a but isn't there."

"Unfortunately yes. The demons main job is to kill Piper and Adrian; you Harry are just a side job. Something to do if it becomes bored." Remus explained, getting all professor like. "Because it's so focused on Piper an Adrian the spell needs four members from the Black family with the vampiric blood and that it's tracing. We only have two. Piper and Adrian."

"Three." I pointed at Spike. "You've done a wonderful job disguising yourself. You look nothing like did." 

Willow nodded and gave a slow smile. "I'd give you and Adrian full marks now Piper, but I'll have to read the written report first. You've done a wonderful job. Anything you'd like to add _William_?"

"Don't call me that." Spike said scowling. "Yeah pet, I _was_ William Winthrop, and I am your bloody uncle, but if you ever try to call me Uncle William I'll hurt you, I swear."

"How do you have a niece and nephew?" Buffy asked, confused. "I didn't think you had any siblings."

"I had a younger sister, Caitlin. She got married and had kids, who had kids and so on." Spike said rolling his eyes.

"That's still only three people for the spell, and Sirius can't do it. Are you sure it needs four?"

Remus nodded. "There has to be a north, east, south and west."

"I don't suppose you two have got any long lost siblings or cousins Spike might've happened to nibble on." Harry asked. It was scary because I think he meant the question seriously. Even scarier was the fact that there was an answer.

"I might be able to help." Buffy said.

"That's sweet luv," Spike touched her hand. "But you don't exactly have any of the qualifications."

Buffy shook her head in protest. "Yes I do, or at least he does." She motioned to her stomach.

"You mean…" Willow's mouth dropped. "Oh my God, Xander's gonna flip!"

"Xander already flipped. It was ugly." She answered dryly. "Spike, the baby's yours. I can stand for the spell."

We were all taken aback by that statement. Even dad cocked his head slightly. I knew from my books that vampires couldn't have children. Spike himself had even told me Candra one day. I had the biggest urge to shake Adrian and Hermione awake. They'd defiantly want to hear this.

"Buffy, that's not possible." Spike said almost sadly. "More likely it was Captain Cardboard."

"He was conceived in May. Riley was long gone Spike." Buffy said flatly.

Willow gasped. "I sent you out slaying and you're _eight_ months pregnant? Buffy, why didn't you say something, I didn't know it was that much!"

"It's ok Will." Buffy looked at Spike. "C'mon. We need to talk." Spike helped Buffy up, and they both walked out of the curtain. The door to the hospital wing opened and closed indicating their exit.

"Their relationship has always been a little kooky. They'd fight, they'd have sex, they'd scream at each other, and they'd have sex. They're so in love it's sick, but Buffy never wanted to admit it. Maybe she finally has." Willow said when they'd gone. "Anyway, it's a stroke of luck he's the father, for more than one reason. I think the spell will work with Buffy standing in, there's no way to tell but the odds are in our favor. We'll have to do it soon though, before she pops."

"Pops?" Harry repeated. The two of us burst out laughing like the immature fifteen year olds we really were.

"How soon can you be ready Willow?" asked Remus, selectively ignoring our continuing laughter.

"Two days."

"Poppy isn't going to like this, but two days it is."   

*~*

_Dear Draco,_

_               Harry was released just a few minutes ago. The only ones here permanently are Adrian, Hermione, and Remus. Please come! Hermione won't care I know it. I'm going through major kissing withdrawal here._

_                              Love,_

_                                   Piper_

_Dear Candra,_

_                 I heard Madam Pomfrey yelling at you before dinner. She's gotten really strict lately hasn't she? Anyway, guess what? Our History of magic Project is finished. Spike is (or was as he insists) William Winthrop. The woman who had Adrian locked up, that was his sire. Dru was a little off in head, kinda freaky even when she wasn't pouring holy water all over me. And I think she was in love with Wormtail, which is just beyond oddity. _

_We're still not out of the woods yet though. We've still gotta take care of that demon that attacked us Christmas Eve. The spell needs four people related to the Black family with Spike's vamp blood. Apparently Buffy's to be our fourth (I suggest sitting down for this next part), she's having Spike's baby!! I was not the only one totally thrown by this. They left to go 'talk' but Willow says they'll probably end up fighting, then they'll talk and get all mushy on each other like Adrian and Hermione do. I'm just a bit confused how exactly Spike got Buffy pregnant seeing how he's dead. Hermione (she and Adrian finally woke up to eat) has been trying to figure it out for the last hour._

_                           Hope to be out soon,_

_                                                    Piper  _

_Yo Spike,_

_           So what's the verdict? Inquiring minds want to know. You've got poor Hermione totally confused and Hermione is not one to be confused. Please write or come back! Also could you 'borrow' some apple pie from the kitchens for me? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us have any._

_                        Thanks and GL with your slayer,_

_                                                                    Piper_

_Dear Piper,_

_             SPIKE'S YOUR UNCLE!!!!!!!!! Oh God! We're talking the same Spike here right? The one with the gorgeous cheekbones and full lips…ok, I'll stop talking about your uncle like that now. Oh and you're getting a baby cousin! Very cool. If you want I'll start looking in my books for stuff about vampires having kids; didn't Spike tell us it couldn't happen. Oh well, doesn't matter. _

_Willow came and talked to me about the spell during dinner. I'm supposed to be Buffy's anchor during it, whatever that is. Willow said something about me keeping her balanced on this plain of existence. Your dad's going to be your and Remus is your brothers. Hermione'll be Spike's if she's up to it, let her know please. _

_When I come to visit (if that woman ever lets me in) you've gotta tell me more about Dru. I was looking through that book Hayden sent you for Christmas and there's four pages on her and Spike! Did you know he's bagged three slayers? And you should ask him about the time Buffy dropped an organ on his head, but wait till I'm there 'cause I want to see the look on his face._

_                        See you soon,_

_                                          Candra J._

_Piper,_

_     I'll tell you what's going on when I'm bloody well ready. And tell Hermione to stop looking through her books. I can guarantee she won't find anything._

_                      -Spike_

_Dear Lee,_

_            I'll be there at eleven tonight. I hope you're feeling better._

_                    Love,_

_                         Draco_

_Dear Draco,_

_               Uh Oh!!!!!!!!!!!_

_          -Piper_

_Dear Lee,_

_                Uh oh? That's it? What were Potter and Weasley doing there? Shouldn't they have sleeping or something? Not that it wasn't nice to see you get pissed at them, but that's beside the point. If they tell anyone we could _both_ be in trouble! You're going to have to talk with them because as you can see they're not too inclined to listen to me._

_               Love,_

_                   Draco_

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_                             I told you to leave because you were being total imbeciles and you know it. Not, Ron as you seem to think, so Draco and I could fuck. I'll have you know that between Spike, Dad, Remus, Hayden, and Adrian if I loose my virginity before I'm twenty-one they'll lock me in a cage and leave me there. The males in my life are very protective. Oh, damn, off subject. Anyway both of you created a very unneeded scene. Yes, Draco Malfoy and I are dating, yes we make out occasionally, but is this any of your business? And as for your little comment on how Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't made to mix, remember I'm a supposed Peacemaker. I'm supposed to get along with everyone, not that I do, but this is a start._

_There's also the little fact that Draco and I happen to be soul mates, so that has something to do with our getting together as well. If we hadn't we would've had to keep making physical contact with each other for the rest of our lives. If we missed one day of contact we would've died. It would've been like wearing Draco Malfoy Depends Diapers. _

_And Ron, was I not supposed to be angry with the two of you. You come barging in on me and Draco kissing, Harry thinks he's trying to rape me and you both start throwing curse around. Thank god Madam Pomfrey had those wards up or I'd be in a much worse mood now, and you wouldn't like that. Let's see, after that grand show you start calling my boyfriend a whole list of names I won't repeat, and accusing him of a bunch of stuff. Gee I shouldn't be mad should I? No let's go play with the Care Bears. Note the sarcasm in my writing. _

_Why Dad and Spike felt the need to check what was going is beyond me Harry, oh gee, maybe it was the fact that you were trying to PETRIFY MY BOYFRIEND!!!!! Then dad burst out laughing at the whole thing. Was I the only one humiliated there? You sure didn't seem like it, you were too busy 'protecting me from the evil Draco'. And now Spike's gonna be all grumpy with me tomorrow 'cause I think he and Buffy were in the middle of something if you catch my drift. Ugh, you guys are just…I can't even think of a word._

_Oh, if you couldn't tell I'm not very happy with you two. I don't think Draco is either, but that doesn't change much._

_                        Pissed off in the Hospital Wing,_

_                                                                      Piper _

*~*

"Look!" Candra pointed to the page excitedly. "I told you, three slayers. And Dru bagged one. Kendra. Only one of the ones Spike killed seems to have a name, Sophie. That was during the second world war."

"He picked up the duster from the third one in '77. Oh God, did he look punk or what?" I said giggling. 

"Very," Candra giggled. "I wonder who Angelus is. He's mentioned a lot but he's not in the book."

I shrugged. "That's odd, the book is self updating. Maybe Spike'll tell us."

"Tell you what pet?"

I slammed the book shut and pushed it under the covers of the bed. Spike looked at Candra and I knowing we were hiding something, but thankfully he said nothing. I wasn't sure what his opinion of us reading up on him would be, and because of the incident the other night he still wasn't in the best mood.

"Red's ready," Spike told us. "C'mon."

We followed him obediently, nimbly dodging the flowers that had been arriving constantly from Harry and Ron as form of apology. Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to blow a blood vessel as we exited the Hospital Wing. My shoulder was still bandaged and I knew she'd like nothing more than to lock me in bed, not have me perform demon-vanquishing spells. Spike led us in silence. He'd been relatively quiet since Buffy had arrived but at least he looked happy. He smiled a lot more, which just meant that he _had_ to have admitted to himself that he was the father. Of course, Spike being his stubborn self refused to answer any questions, but Willow said that if he wasn't the father than they wouldn't be off necking every other hour. She'd caught them in her classroom yesterday. Apparently they'd settled their disagreements during a very long talk after I woke up.

He took us to an abandoned room. It wasn't very large and having everybody inside necessary to do the spell was a bit of a squeeze. On the floor Willow had drawn a circle with white chalk. With her wand, she'd done a copy spell and taken a compass from a book and transferred the image to the ground inside the circle. 

"Adrian, you're North, Piper South, Buffy East, Spike West. Stand inside the circle at the compass point you're appointed. Anchors, you stand out side the circle behind the person you're anchoring." Willow instructed, watching us complete the task. "Ok one more time, I say the spell, anchors, you guys then say your thing. People in the circle, just stand there. If the spell's done right a blue orb will form in the middle of the compass and the demons essence will be caught in it for all eternity. We all might feel a little tired after, but that's an expected side affect so don't worry. I'm going to start,

_Goddess Hecate I ask this from you,"_

I understood nothing after that. She switched to Latin quickly and the rest of the spell flowed like a song. When she finished I felt something jerk my stomach almost like I was being portkeyed but I didn't go anywhere. Dad and the others started chanting, and it to was in Latin so I still didn't know what anyone was saying. Theirs finished and seemingly out of the floor a sky blue orb rose and hovered in the air in front of us. A brown mist flowed to it and penetrated the out side. It continued in until it was all there. 

The orb continued to hover as we all watched it then with out warning it self imploded, sucking its self inward, and disappearing. 

"Was that a good thing?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence. 

Willow smiled and crossed her arms. "We did good."

"Back to our lives." Candra sighed. "Not that battling demons isn't fun, but y'know it's not something I'd like to do on a regular basis."

"You get used to it," Buffy shrugged.

"We'd better get back Piper," said Hermione glancing at her watch. "Madam Pomfrey will kill us, and I've been gone longer than you."

I nodded in agreement. The sooner I got back to the mother-like nurse the sooner I could get out of her grasp, and the sooner I did that the sooner I could get back to my semi-normal life at Hogwarts.

*~*

A/n- Sorry for such a short chapter, it's just there was really nothing more I had for it. I must thank all of you who've reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it! Now for those of you who follow the 'until you read about or see a body policy no ones really dead' policy, I can assure you the demon is gone, but they still have one more minor problem to face before the end of the year. Then of course there's Buffy, I've got her eight months pregnant, I should probably take care of that before the end of the story. If you've noticed I've already decided on the sex. Ok. Coming attractions, More problems brought on by a pesky rat, Adrian and Piper present their finished project, babies, and summer. There'll probably be more but I tend to think of things as I go along. Oh and yes, to the person that asked, Angel will be in the story but not until the very end or even the sequel, but the whole LA gang will have some part in it.

The next chapter is the last one *ducks as people throw things at her*, and it's already written, it's short and just a small closing but it ends leading into the next story. 

Before I go, I have a question. In the sequel Piper will be meeting all of the Scoobies. As we know Xander has a problem Spike, and vampires in general. How's he gonna react when he meets Spike's niece who happens to be one fourth vamp? He could be cold and sullen until Anya whacks some sense into him or he could take to her immediately. What's gonna happen? Please answer in your review, 'cause I need help.


	9. The end, for now anyways

Chapter Nine

I was on cloud nine! Everything had been going great for months now, and the biggest worries on my mind were schoolwork and what to wear to the Weasley twins, and Lee's graduation. I couldn't decide between blue and green. Do you see how easy my life was? It was near perfect. No one had tried to raise any demons on us, tortured us, or sent us to the hospital wing. Adrian and I were both in great relationships, OWL's had come and gone, Buffy had stuck around to stay with Spike, and the birth of our cousin was approaching. Dad and Remus were doing some 'official secret' stuff for Dumbledore, but when they left in March I got Hayden! He worked in the library with Madam Pince.

'Life, is wonderful,' I decided sighing deeply, not even caring I was sitting in class. All thoughts of shooting the thing known as life in the woods had been dashed from my head as soon as February had rolled around and Hermione left the Hospital Wing. And now there were only two weeks of school left…ah, total bliss.

"Piper!" Willow's voice broke through my thoughts. "It's your turn. To front of the room please."

I looked up around the room. Adrian was waiting at the front of the room with his part of the report, and the rest of the students were looking at me expectantly. I stood gathering my papers, not letting Willow's reprimand ruin my excellent mood.

"We investigated the disappearance of William Winthrop one night in 1880." Adrian started when I was ready. "He was last seen in the arms of a previously unknown woman. She presumed a street whore, but really her name was Drusilla and she was a vampire. She turned William and from then on he became known as Spike or William the Bloody." He paused for effect, letting the words sink in. they sunk quickly and more than a few gasped. Obviously, Spike wasn't known only to the Watchers Council. Adrian continued, giving a brief history of who William had been before becoming Spike and turned the story over to me.

"Spike stayed with Drusilla after deserting her sire, Angelus. They traveled the world basically causing havoc wherever they went. He killed three slayers before ending up Sunnydale, California, and this is where it gets interesting." Willow grinned as I spoke of Spike and Drusilla's arrival in Sunnydale, Dru's desertion of Spike, and Spike's return. "Our theory is Spike became bored with the constant fighting of demons, so last May he left and no one has heard or seen him since, and as for Drusilla we believe that she's probably dead. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you catch may meaning, and probably wouldn't have been able to survive alone." Almost all of that was a lie, but I couldn't very well tell the class that Spike had left because of relationship issues and a government computer chip in his head or that Buffy the Vampire Slayer (who also happened to be the mother of Spike's son) had killed Dru while saving my life. 

"So from this project," Adrian said. "We were able to determine that our Uncle William Winthrop was turned into a Vampire and took up the name Spike-"

The door to the classroom banged open, and almost fell off the hinges. Spike stood in the doorway not quite panting, but pretty close to it for someone who didn't need to breath. I almost laughed at him. His usually perfect hair was a mass of blond curls making him look like his old self. He didn't have a shirt on, but was holding one in his hands looking like he'd meant to put it on but forgotten about it.

Every girl in the class sucked in a breath at the same time, and then just stared like he was edible; even Hermione. Lavender was slowly running her tongue over her lips, while Parvati's eyes glazed over. I could all but see the porn dreams.

"Willow, Buffy's in labor." Spike said.

"What?" Willow blinked several times. "Oh! L-Labor. As in baby-coming-out-of-stomach labor. That kind of labor?"

"Is there any other bleedin' kind?" Spike stalked into the room. Twelve pairs of eyes followed, sweeping up and down his chest. "C'mon Red she's been askin' for you."

"Uh, Hermione, watch the class." Willow managed to get out as she hurried after Spike. "All of you stay here, until the bell rings. And I mean stay!" She directed the last sentence at Adrian and I. Then she was gone.

"Oh. My. God." A Ravenclaw sixth year girl said once the door had closed. "Who was that, and where has be been all my life?"

"Did you see his chest?" 

"His hair!"

"His cheekbones!"

It was funny. All of these were girls who had squealed when Adrian had said the name William the Bloody, now they wanted him as a sex toy. Adrian and Harry looked like they wanted to crack up. Candra was half way between joining one of the many conversations about Spike's glorious body, and wanting to laugh with the rest of us.

"Y'know, it'd be really funny to tell them who that was, then memory charm them." I said to Hermione, as she came to the front of the room.

"Piper you can't blame them. I know he's your uncle, but," she blushed furiously. "He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he might as not have been wearing any pants. Those jeans looked as if they'd been glued on."

"She has a major point there Piper," said Candra coming up to us. "He's lickable, very lickable."

I sighed. "Yes, and he's about to be a father, or were you to busy staring at his abs and pulling your neckline lower to notice?"

"I was not pulling on my neckline!" Hermione said haughtily. "I would never!"

"Not even for Adrian?" Candra teased, causing Hermione to blush even more. She mumbled something quietly, and turned to maker way over to the boys.

"Bloody gorgeous," I heard some Hufflepuffs say. "Looks like that shouldn't be allowed. They could cause riots."

"Y'know," Candra put her arm around my shoulder. "With Buffy and Spike's genes mixed together, that kid…it's gonna be damn good looking."

"I know, kinda scary ain't it?" 

*~*

William Jareth Winthrop and Damon Thomas Winthrop came into the world ten minutes apart, eight hours after Spike had run shirtless into our History of Magic class. They were twins, unexpected yes, but welcomed. They had Spike's last name. That boded well, I decided. Maybe we'd see a wedding? Did I mention life is good?

William was the first one born. Buffy thought she was done until she tried to sit up to see William, and Madam Pomfrey shoved her back down 'reminding' her that she wasn't done yet. Poor Buffy was very confused until another contraction alerted her that there was indeed another baby. It was almost like magic

Rumors were running wild. Who was Buffy, and why'd Willow run off with the hot mystery guy? Like the good children we were, we that knew the who, what, where, when, how, kept our mouths shut and went to classes for the rest of the day. But after dinner we shot up the steps to the infirmary like there was no tomorrow. We rounded the corner at a run, ready to knock the infirmary doors down, but the presence of Professor Dumbledore stopped us cold. Harry, the closest, skidded to a halt about two feet away almost knocking him down.

"S-Sorry professor." Harry said, shakily regaining his footing. 

"That's quite alright Harry. I've survived much more than being knocked into by a fifteen year old." His eyes twinkled with the usually spark. "I assume you're here to see the babies."

"Babies!" we all exclaimed. Until then we'd all assumed there was only one.

"Twins," Dumbledore elaborated. "Two boys, William and Damon. We may go in, but I'd like to speak with you after you have finished."

Dumbledore held the doors open for us and followed after we'd all filed in. Willow's red hair was easily spotted in the whiteness of the infirmary, and we hurried over. I thanked god Madam Pomfrey was nowhere in sight, for we weren't exactly a silent bunch.

"'Lo pet," Spike was grinning broadly (and he'd put his shirt on which was good, because it meant Candra could concentrate). "You here to see your cousins." 

I nodded. Adrian and I both hugged him. "Congratulations. You're a daddy."

"Where are they?" Asked Adrian.

"They're sleeping in the crib next to Buffy's bed over there. Buffy's asleep too. Try not to wake her." Willow cautioned. 

The six of us quieted as we moved over to peer into the crib. The two babies looked identical, but that could change. Now they both had brown hair and the same small faces. They were really quite adorable. I was definably getting soft.

Hermione looked like she was ready to cry. She looked to Adrian. "I want one." For his part, Adrian looked quite alarmed. "Their so cute, and tiny! I really want one."

"Motherly instincts," Candra whispered to my brother. He calmed slightly, but not much.

"Maybe in the future Miss. Granger." Dumbledore chuckled, but then he grew serious again. This worried me. "Now, I do not wish to put a damper on this obviously joyous occasion, but something's happened."

"What?" Asked Ron; a nervous look came to his face.

"A note has been sent to the Minister of Magic that suggests Remus and I have been harboring Sirius Black, it was signed P.P. Even with this evidence Cornelius refuses to believe Peter Pettigrew is alive so the search for Sirius Black has been stepped up again. I've told him to leave the continent. No accusations regarding the suggestions in the note have been made but this school and Remus' house will be watched carefully in the future. Piper and Adrian, to let you two stay there this summer would put you in danger from the ministry and Death Eaters. The ministry might not be as direct but they don't take kindly to people who aren't fully human."

"So, where will we go?" Asked Adrian.

"I talked to your father about this before he left, and we are in agreement that," He looked at us firmly, letting us know there would be no argument. 

"For your safety this summer, you will be split up."

The End

A/n- so how's that for a cliffy? Don't worry; the sequel will be out as quickly as possible. Just gimmie a week or so to rest. So…how was it? Review!!! Tell me in your reviews!!! Also see if you can guess where Piper and Adrian will be sent off too.

For the sequel you would do well to remember Adhara, the woman who gave Spike his soul. I didn't just invent her for nothing! Also I think it might just be a story of the summer, because I have this master plan *evil insane laugh* for Piper and Adrian that they must fulfill by the time I'm done with them. I've decided this will be a trilogy. The third one will be the last. I hope I can keep your attention until then. Other news is the next one will have to alternate between Piper and Adrian 'cause they're being split up so be ready for both POV's.

I just finished this really good book called Pretty Maids All In A Row. It's about Spike and Dru during World War Two and it was soooooo good. If you're a Spike and Dru fan I highly suggest reading it, but you have to be a true fan of those two characters because Buffy and the other Scoobies aren't in it at all. Reading it'll also give you some background info on that third slayer I said Spike killed, also if all goes as planned I'll be using some elements from it in the last part of the trilogy.

Thanks for all the advice on how to write Xander. In my other fanfics I've written (which no one will EVER see) he always comes out sounding stupid or kind of petty, and that's not him. I'll defiantly be taking the advice and I'll give him/her who sent it props in the next story. 

Now unfortunately it's time for me to go. My little brother (ok, so I'm only five minutes older than him, but I love lording over him) needs picking up from soccer practice and I've got the car.

                                     Its been real,

                                                   M.J. Parker (I swear I'm Peter's wife. I swear! But if I can't have him I'll take Spike!)

PS- before I forget this *ahem* All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling (bless her soul! *Bows*) and all things Buffy belong to Joss Whedon *bows again at shrine*. Piper, Adrian, Candra, Hayden, Adhara, William, and Damon belong to me. You can borrow, just tell me first.


End file.
